The Warrior Of Light
by Promise10
Summary: Percy, after defeating Kronos, seemed to vanish in a white light. After five years, he has returned with not only the knowledge of a terrible enemy, but with the tools and knowledge to defeat him. Will he succeed, and who will help him on the way? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**:Percy, after defeating Kronos, seemed to vanish in a white light. After five years, he has returned with not only the knowledge of a terrible enemy, but with the tools and knowledge to defeat him. Will he succeed, and who will help him on the way? Find out.

**Ch 1**:Meeting Arjuna

Clang! Clang! Clang!

There were two blurs in the Throne Room of Olympus. One of them, the Titan Lord Kronos, was holding a scythe that seemed bent on taking the other's life away. But his sword rose to match his scythe, strike for strike with equal intensity. His name-Percy Jackson.

"Just give up already, Jackson. You're no match for a Titan." Kronos monologue. He needed a script writer, really.

But Percy was no longer hearing. He knew that he couldn't keep Kronos at bay forever. It was a wonder that he wasn't dead already. Luke's body seemed to glow occasionally, and Percy knew that if Kronos appeared in his true form, the whole world will tremble in fear. But if he couldn't find Luke's Achilles Heel, how the Hades was he going to defeat him?

Or...could he?

With a swift swipe of Percy's hand, all the moisture in the room pooled around Luke's body. It immediately vaporised, but this time in the form of steam. As the steam spread on Luke's body, negating his armour, Kronos screamed in pain and Percy found what he had been looking for; a small region in Luke's left armpit that charred, and turned black.

Percy rushed forward, Riptide ready in his hand. He expected to be frozen, any time-in time. But that attack never came. He took Kronos' punch to his gut as he embedded Riptide right in Luke's only vulnerable spot.

A blinding beam of light, brighter than the morning sun seemed to emanate from the spot and an unearthly scream filled the area. Annabeth had to look away to prevent being blinded. When she was finally able to open her eyes again, there was no sign of Percy Jackson in the Throne Room anymore.

* * *

"Ugh...Where am I?" Percy groaned, holding his head in his hands. The area around him seemed to be filled with white light... and white light. He was basically inside a white sphere.

"Good to see that you're awake", came a voice from the other side. Percy whipped around o see a male voice speaking. His eyes were immediately drawn towards the majestic and ornate bow slung over his shoulder. If not for his sex, Percy would have marked him as a Hunter of Artemis.

"Where am I?" Percy asked again, blankly.

"You are in a cross-dimensional sphere. Does that help?" the other figure asked cheekily.

Percy bit back a retort.

"I think introductions are in order. You are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I am Arjuna. Heard of me, surely?"

"No."

"What?" He screamed,"What are they teaching the kids these days about mythology?"

Percy would have enjoyed his reaction, if not for the fact that he was too damn confused.

"Okay, alright. So I would better explain..." For the next few hours, Percy heard about his tale, and the things he had done. By the time he had finished, Percy's jaw was hanging to the ground.

"You mean you are that Arjuna; of Mahabharata?" Percy remembered hearing about the epic, and once he was even asked to read it, but he had outright refused once he had seen its volume. Moreover, was it necessary?

Apparently it was. Percy would have thought he was joking, but he knew truly how crazy the world of gods was. So he settled for the next best question, "What happened to me?"

At this question, all signs of mirth vanished from Arjuna's eyes. He sighed, "This is problematic. You see, the Gods in our pantheon gave up mixing or communicating with mortals, while still in their corporeal form long ago. That was because the need simply disappeared. We don't have monsters resurrecting right and left, as is the case for you Greeks. They now exist as supreme manifestations of nature. But this changed a few days ago when the greatest danger to the gods that had ever existed re-emerged. Mahishasura."

"Who?"

"The Buffalo-Headed Demon. The account of his birth is somewhat akin to your legend of the Minotaur, but he is no ordinary demon. He had a boon from Brahma, a primordial deity, to be invanquishable by any male warrior. The gods had to re-summon the purest form of energy, which manifested as the goddess Durga, who finally defeated him for good. And now he has risen again, but not in our world...rather in yours. He chose this time as the gods will be weak awhile from fighting the Titan Army; and that's not even half the situation. Soon Gaea, the Earth goddess will also make her move. The giants will form an alliance with Mahishasura and together they will raze the world."

Percy couldn't speak for a few seconds. The situation truly seemed to be just the perfect way to end the world.

"But there's a hope. Mahishasura may have resurrected, but he doesn't have the boon anymore, That is why he will seek the help of giants. We have decided to extend our own help to preserve the world. There must be a person who can stand up to Mahishasura, and who is free to do things his own way, unrestricted by Ancient Laws. That has to be you. We couldn't reach you for quite some time, but the energy wave caused by Kronos' destruction was the perfect opportunity to bring you here and debrief you on the matters." Finishing his tale, Arjuna looked up expectantly at Percy.

A thousand thoughts were racing through Percy's mind at that moment. However, he voiced the most obvious thought, "But I am only a demigod. What can I do? I really can't stand up to him; can I?" he had a sense of déjà-vu while speaking those words.

"Yeah, obviously you cannot, not while you are the way you are now. But, did to you pay attention to my tale?" At his nod, Arjuna grinned, "Now you're going to live it." Another flash of light of light washed over Percy, as he felt a strange sensation, and a faraway voice. "The strength of Bheema, the honesty of Yudhistira, my skills in archery, Nakul's empathy and the foresight of Sahadeva; you're going to have it all. You will also have all our knowledge, to wield in this upcoming battle. Use it well, Percy Jackson."

Percy felt a weight settle on his shoulder. He knew that it was the bow. The last words he heard were, "Remember Percy, when you have questions...return to the hearth." He also had a weird question just before he slipped into unconsciousness; how did Arjuna speak English so nicely, if he had lived so many years ago?

* * *

Percy realised that he was back on the Earth. He had no idea what to do now, with the responsibility he had weighing down on him. What could he do?

"Well, I suppose I could do this." Percy muttered and took the bow in his hand. Even without noticing, he summoned a strange shaped arrow on the strings; it had a flame pattern on the tip, and it glowed slightly in the light. As soon as he had shot it, it hit the ground some distance away and lit up the area with bright, amber dancing flames. Percy looked at it in shock, and prayed that nobody had seen that! However, it did a necessary job; he walked close to it and peered down, "Lady Hestia? Are you there?"

"Perseus?" came the surprised reply from the child-like goddess, whose face emerged from the flames, at seeing the missing Hero of Olympus. Percy, without preamble, asked her,"Lady Hestia, do you know about the Pandavas?"

She was shocked at hearing those names after such a long time. It had nearly been a millennia since she had last heard about those legendary demigods. One of them had once requested her aid, and she had known all about them. However, she was the only one. Frankly, the other gods were never interested. She enquired, "Why, Perseus, exactly do you want to know about them?" Percy sighed, and told his tale. In the end, she only asked "You know what to do, don't you?"

"I suppose I do." Percy replied; and he would do that. He wasn't the Hero of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos and Bane of Monsters for nothing, after all. Amidst this chaotic day, Percy was happy to discover one fact; Riptide had returned to his pocket, just as he had crossed the dimensions again.

A/N: This is the start to quite a long fic. I was surprised to see that the PJO section had many crossovers with the Norse Myths, but not with the Indian epics. This will be my attempt to change that. Please review if you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Way Things Went On

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own a lot of things, such as the Percy Jackson series, a racing car and my sanity. But that doesn't matter, right? Right?

Chapter 2: The Way Things Went On

_After five years..._

The Hunters of Artemis were known for being subtle. You see, that is necessary for tracking and fighting monsters. However, their mistress was currently distracted with the thought of a person; the same person who had done more for their world since the Heroes of ancient past.

She sighed as she looked up. Today was the fifth ceremony of the end of the Second Titan War. She still remembered the day...

Flashback:

They had all rushed into the Throne Room, hoping to avoid the apocalypse and help Percy Jackson defeat Kronos. But all they found was the daughter of Athena, kneeling down beside the body of that traitor, Luke and staring faraway into a region. There was no sign of anyone else there. However, it was clear that who had won the war.

After much confusion (and occasional jubilant cries at hearing the battle description), the story was laid out straight. They were all confused about the disappearance of Percy Jackson, and were in darkness about the origins of that light, but order had to be maintained, and the Heroes were to be rewarded.

Annabeth was made the architect responsible for the redesigning of Olympus.

Thalia was promised by Zeus that she will have help in refilling the Hunter's Ranks, which had thinned during the war.

Tyson was made the commander of Poseidon's Cyclops Army. When Zeus asked him for a weapon of his choice, he chose a stick. That was one of the more amusing events of that day and led to quite a few chuckles.

Throughout the ceremony, Poseidon had been deathly quiet. Artemis could only imagine how hard the news of his son's disappearance had hurt Poseidon. He was his favourite son over the ages, even if he didn't admit it outright. Come to think of it; hadn't it hurt her, as well?

No, she thought, getting her thoughts in order. He had some redeemable qualities, but nothing that would make him any better.

The time had come for Him to be rewarded. Here, Zeus fumbled, unsure what to do. He would have stopped there, but suddenly Poseidon spoke up, for the first time in the meeting: "I know what my son would have wanted." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I know the thing that had hurt him the most...we tend to create demigod sons and then forget about them. I know that my being away from his life had hurt him more than he let out. It had hurt me too. So, I propose that today, in his memory, we take an oath on the River Styx to take care, and claim any demigods we may have henceforth."

The room was deathly silent for a moment. Then Zeus looked at him and said, "Look, brother, we simply cannot..."

"Yes we bloody well can." The shout had come from Hermes, surprising everyone. He continued, in a subdued tone,"Luke;he was my pride and joy. The actions he took were inexcusable, nor I am trying to defend him. However, I cannot help but feel that I could probably have prevented this from happening. A little contact from us is all they desire. And for the record, I LIKE MY SONS", he yelled again.

"I second the motion", announced the voice of Demeter. That cabin had been hurt worst by the war.

Zeus looked around and realised that he was outvoted. With a sudden resolution and gleam in his eyes, he announced, "We, the council, swear on the River Styx to the terms Poseidon suggested. We shall keep track of our sons and daughters to the best of our ability, and claim them before they turn thirteen. So I say, so mote it be."

"But I possibly can't keep track of all my kids." Protested Apollo, and they looked down in horror as an arrow embedded itself in his throne, inches down from his manhood.

"Then keep it in your pants, you pig." She had growled.

The meeting broke up after that, leading to many hours of song and dancing. Granted, the Demigods weren't very cheerful at the fact that their leader was missing, but no news meant no bad news, as far as they were concerned. Hades had confirmed that Percy was not dead, or at the very least, his soul was nowhere in the Underworld. He had also promised to keep a lookout for him.

The things escalated a few months after that. One day, the Hunters had received a very large sign of monster activity in a location close to the house of the hero, and had rushed there to help them, mostly due to the insistence of Thalia, who was probably the most determined among them to get her cousin back, safe and alive. When they reached there, it resembled a carnage. Monster dust littered everywhere, and two disintegrated into nothingness before their very eyes. They had rushed inside to discover any living survivor, although they feared the worst. And, true to their grim thoughts, there was no one inside the house. Artemis had tried to track their scents using her skills, but it was impossible under those conditions.

The real bad thing was that despite all evidence claiming that they were dead, some things didn't add up .

Why would anyone want them dead? The war was over, and there was no demigod there to attract such a large horde of monsters. It was not as if they were capable of organized thoughts and wanted revenge. Their presence therefore implied that they had been ordered to go there by someone. And, the worst part was that once again, Hades had been unable to confirm that Paul and Sally Blofis were dead; much like what had happened with Percy Jackson. Two possibilities were that either they were being held hostage, or...

Someone had exterminated the Jackson family; and apparently, he was powerful enough to hide their souls. The Council couldn't think of anyone capable of accomplishing such a feat, short of a Primordial. And that was never a good news.

The seas had been a little more restless since then.

Moreover, monster attacks were consistently increasing. This was not supposed to happen; the activity levels should have lowered down, really. Moreover, their strengths seemed to be increasing. This all indicated another uprising. Of whom, she wondered.

Moreover, there seemed to be another player on the arena. Since three years, Demigods had started appearing in Camp Half-Blood, safe and sound. They were the ones who had the worst luck; abused, bullied, or humiliated by their parents or peers. Yet, all of them seemed to carry a new confidence within them, imparted by the same man who had rescued them. They hadn't given away his name, because they apparently didn't know. All they said that he was a better warrior than they had ever seen; even after meeting some of the veterans of the Camp Half-Blood.

Zeus was incredibly paranoid about this man. He had asked them to track him down, but they had as much success as anyone else. This infuriated Artemis; her Hunters were infallible, above every reproach. They had never failed in a mission before, and they were not going to fail in this one!

A sudden clearing of throat jolted her back to the present. Thalia came before her, bowed and said, "My lady, we have tracked the monsters down. Permission to kill?"

Artemis looked over at the area where this group was located. The group wasn't large, as they had estimated. This wasn't going to be too tough. With one nod of her head, the Hunt went to work.

With a faint tug of the strings of their bows, five arrows impaled the as many unfortunate monsters. Before they could even realise what was happening, they dissolved into golden dust.

"Take your formations. Phoebe, you to the left, Vicky, you go to the right." Thalia shouted as they immediately started showering down arrows. They were confident that this would be over soon.

That was not to be. With one sudden rumble, several more monsters came to the forefront. Among them were several draceane, empousai and leading the charge was the Minotaur.

The Hunt immediately regrouped, with Artemis' mind working at a furious pace. How had they avoided being detected? She was in the midst of the battle now, and wasn't breaking much sweat, but the Hunt was getting quite overwhelmed. Silver arrows decimated through the monster ranks left and right, but their ranks were showing no signs of thinning down. Moreover, the monsters were not of low mobility. They were closing in fast, intending to cut them off from using their favourite weapons. By now, three Hunters among the five had resorted to fighting with their knives, while Artemis, Thalia and Phoebe were keeping the others away. Still, they were getting surrounded, and it wasn't an open plain for them to retreat. It was only a matter of time...

Artemis watched, horror-struck as the Minotaur charged at Thalia. She was looking at another foe, unaware of the imminent danger. Artemis was going to fire an arrow at that wretched monster, when suddenly someone beat her to it. Another arrow, but not one of her Hunters, flew through the air and pierced the Minotaur's shoulder. It would have done only so much damage if it was a normal weapon, but it instantly lit on fire and started to burn away his shoulder. Shocked, at the same time Artemis, Thalia and ironically the Minotaur, too looked at the source. What their eyes saw astonished them. For there was Percy Jackson, slightly smirking, crouched down and holding a majestic bow in his hands. It was clear as daylight that who had just saved Thalia's life.

"Hey ugly. Long time no see." taunted Percy. At the same time, he lunged backwards to decapitate another empousai who had hoped to sneak up on him. It was clear that his senses were sharp and accurate even in the midst of battle. The Minotaur, stupid as it was immediately charged at him. It all happened in a flash; Artemis had never really seem someone execute such a graceful move with a sword.

Percy grinned as he held Riptide in his hand, anticipating the Minotaur's trademark move. He ducked down and with the first swipe of his sword removed the Minotaur's right arm. It howled in agony, and tried to close in again, but Percy was too fast. He feinted to the left and pushed his sword right into his midsection. It dissolved with another scream.

"That's for trying to hurt my favourite cousin...and also because you're ugly." Percy quipped. He turned to the battle scene with a critical eye and said, "Thalia, will you please tell your group of merry women to duck down?"

Thalia looked too shocked to act and immediately sputtered out, "P...Percy? Kelp Head? Is that really you?"

"No, it's Santa Claus. I came here to wish a Merry Christmas to the Hunt. Yes, it's me. Now, I would love to talk more, but I don't think we have much time.'

Thalia looked around and immediately realised that his words were true. She commanded, "All members of the Hunt: This is your lieutenant speaking. Duck." They immediately complied.

Percy closed his eyes and seemed to chant a prayer in a foreign language. For some reason, that prayer made Artemis shiver a little. It seemed... so ancient.

Percy's sword disappeared to be replaced by the bow. With a feral grin, he unleashed three arrows, one after one. While still, airborne, they multiplied to become easily a hundred each. The arrow wave decimated the monster ranks in one go. Within seconds, there were no more monsters standing alive. Suddenly, Percy seemed to stumble, but before he could fall, he was caught by Thalia.

"Thanks, Thals. That took a lot more energy than I thought." Percy said with a groan.

"What did you do to them anyway?" Thalia asked, gaping like a fish.

"That is something I would also like to hear", Artemis said, approaching the duo. Seeing him, Percy immediately straightened up, bowed and said, "Um...I killed the monsters because they were becoming too much for your Hunt."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the fact that someone was talking about her Hunt in a negative manner, even if it was true; especially if it was true.

"Where have you been all this time?" She tried again, using a milder tone. Diplomacy is good, right?

"I would tell you, but it would actually be a very long tale, and I am sure that all the Olympians would

also like to hear all about it. So I think it would be of greater use if I were to tell my tale in front of all of them."

"You are quite full of your importance, aren't you?" she sneered.

"Not at all. We can call it being well informed about the internal affairs of Olympus and leave it at that." He replied, quite calmly.

"I could just kill you for making such demands. Don't you know that?"

"Yes, you could. Go ahead if you like. I have seen a fair share of the evil in this world and wouldn't mind too much being sundered from it."

Artemis was beyond infuriated by this point. However, before she could do anything, another golden light shimmered into existence in front of them, and Hestia materialized from it.

"Tut, tut Perseus. You are taking too much fun in this conversation. You should show the proper respect to an Olympian goddess." She said with a small smile

"Yes, my Lady." Percy quickly bowed, turned back and said, "Lady Artemis, I apologise for my previous words..."

Artemis was, however, looking at Hestia in shock. She seemed to have known where Percy was all these years. Why had she not chosen to tell the Council then? And by the appearance of things, she had also taken Perseus as her champion. That would be a first, but it would also explain the flaming arrows...where the Hades had he learned such archery, anyway? She remembered some of the demigods talking about his archery being so poor that he couldn't shoot a target to save his life.

Artemis came back to the present and immediately reddened. It looked as if Perseus was finished with his apology, and was looking at her for a reply. She sighed, "Yes, Perseus...You are forgiven."

"So, let's be off to the Council Meeting, shall we?" Hestia held out her hand, as Percy grabbed it. As Artemis and they shimmered away from the spot, Percy looked at Thalia's murderous glare and with a chuckle, shouted, "Sorry Thals...explanations later." The Hunters looked at the spot from where the trio had disappeared and wondered that what exactly had transpired over the last few moments.

**A/N:** If you're confused, then let's make this clear. Percy didn't vanish for five years after the defeat of Kronos. He came back sometime later, but not in the notice of Gods other than Hestia. Why? You'll see in the next chapter. Many questions will be answered, while others will remain. Don't we all love a little mystery? Yes we do.


	3. Meeting and Explanations

**DISCLAIMER: You don't read it, why shall I write it?**

**Oh, right. The Legal stuff...Sigh. I don't own Percy Jackson. Would I have been writing fanfictions then?**

**Chapter 3: Meeting and Explanations**

The Meeting in the Throne Room of Olympus was not in motion yet, as the Gods were waiting for one of the Olympians, Artemis.

To pass the time, Apollo seemed to be trying to compose another Haiku; Hermes was moving his hands dexterously on his i-Pad. Ares was humming a tune to the theme song of the game "God of War". Zeus seemed to be trying to practicing a new stern look. In short, there was nothing useful going on.

Well...imagine their surprise when they found Artemis and Hestia flashing into the Throne Room with Percy Jackson in tow. Apollo immediately fell down from his throne in surprise. The biggest noticeable change came over Poseidon. His face lit up with a smile that would put Apollo's smile to shame. He moved over to tightly hug Percy.

"Yes dad, I am happy to see you too...but I can't breathe", said Percy with a chuckle.

"Where have you been all this time, my son?" Poseidon asked, curiously. Before he could answer, the Throne room was swarmed with questions and voices of the gods, each one trying to be heard over the others.

"Silence!" Zeus roared, while thunder crackled ominously in the outside sky. All the Gods concealed their excitement at that and calmed down. He looked at Artemis and said, "Artemis, report. Where did you find him?"

Artemis recounted his tale as accurately as possible, leading up to the part where they were getting overwhelmed, Percy's subsequent arrival and his use of strange abilities.

"Yes. Your Hunters finally had to admit defeat and ask for a male help. Percy, you're my Hero." Saying, Apollo reached for a high five, but was caught in an awkward position when he found nobody approaching his raised hand. The others were intelligent enough to realise that it would not be wise to invoke the ire of the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt; not then, not ever.

Artemis however was confused at how Zeus' face had changed its expression during the course of her story. It had turned rigid and during her description of the finale, he seemed to tremble with some sort of barely concealed rage. Artemis could feel the Lord of the Skies barely holding back his immense powers at check. She had no idea why.

"Perseus, I would like to have a chat with you. Alone. Right now." Thundered Zeus.

Percy seemed unfazed by the request, smiled and said "Yes Lord Zeus, I would be happy to clear up any matter for you. However, I would like Lady Hestia to accompany us during this meeting." Percy's voice had hardened during the last part, asserting his will. Zeus looked at him stiffly, and realised that he wasn't going to give any ground. He seemed to make a split-second decision and nodded, "Very well. Sister, you shall accompany us."

"Brother, where are you taking my son?" enquired Poseidon, holding his Trident tightly in his hands. He had just gotten back his son and wasn't going to lose him, or let any harm come to him, even if it involved the sea and sky going into another war.

"Trust me, dad...this isn't a conversation which you'd like to hear." Percy said with a look at Zeus, who nodded and motioned Percy and Hestia to follow him. As Poseidon watched them go, he couldn't help but feel a bit scared for his son.

** -oOo-**

"So, Perseus; did the events take place exactly in the manner Artemis described?" At his nod of assent, he flew off in a rage and shouted, "Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you know anything about the powers you have now? And, more exactly, where did you acquire them from?"

"From Arjuna. Yes, I have a very good idea about what I am now, and what I am capable of doing. Moreover, I am also aware of the things that you tried to keep buried."

Zeus' voice was a whisper, "Do you mean..."

"Yes, dear brother. Perseus here is aware of the Great War that took place between the gods of the two pantheons. The battle which made the destruction of the world seem imminent. The War, which was won by no one, but took its toll on demigods from both sides. The War, which both sides agreed, was to be forgotten for the times ahead and about which mortals must not know, ever. It was truly impressive of you, brother, to increase the length of the Trojan War for 10 years, and make it appear that all the deaths during those time were due to that war itself...but anybody, who analyses the war, if not hindered by the Mist will find that the death toll were far more than the amount of soldiers involved in the war. Of course, the knowledge of that war's events were passed on to the mortal poet by your daughter Athena herself, so you were further free to manipulate the events and fill in the gaps which didn't add up. The potion that you forced Hecate to make was also pretty impressive. It really made the War non-existent in our minds for quite some time. But, dear brother..." here Hestia seemed to be smirking,"you forgot that the potion took its strength from you, and you could only fog the events for so much time. When Perseus here approached me with his tale, I managed to recount the events with little difficulty. It also didn't hurt that I was a silent observer, and much of my mind wasn't affected."

Zeus stared straight ahead, not really viewing anything. Then he stated in a broken voice, "So, Perseus; if you know these events, you must also be aware of what I must do." He seemed almost sad; who would believe that the mighty Lord could feel sad for a demigod?

Percy nodded, "Your oath?"

"Yes. During the war, I went mad with bloodlust for a time. I promised myself that so long I am capable, no ally of the Indian gods would reach Olympus again; they shall be killed by my own hands. Even if I want to, I can't circumvent around my oath. I am sorry, Perseus."

He would have expected many reactions from the demigod, but not a smile. Percy turned to Hestia and said, "My Lady, it seems you were exactly right." Turning towards Zeus, Percy smirked, "Lord Zeus, do you know about conflicting oaths?"

"What do you mean?" Zeus enquired, curiously. It looked like they weren't without a plan.

"You did take another oath, didn't you, when you ascended the Throne of Olympus? To protect all those who prove their loyalty to Olympus?" Here, Percy seemed to become sombre, and announced in a clear voice, "I, Perseus Jackson, wish to prove my loyalty to the Throne of Olympus. It is my humble request to let the King of the Gods judge my pledge and consider my worth." He then turned over his hands to show a tattoo engraved in his hands: **S.P.Q.R.**

"Lord Zeus, you expressed your wish to know where I have been all this years. I haven't been sitting idle. You will soon know, if you don't already, that History is about to repeat itself. The second Great Prophecy will come to be fulfilled sooner than you had hoped. Moreover, another demon is also stirring, which will require the might of whole of Olympus to destroy. It is not like any enemy you have seen before, but let me tell you that it was the staunchest oppose of the Indian gods. We will not survive this war without assembling all our strength. We need the help of our Roman brothers."

Zeus wasn't too surprised that Percy knew about the Romans. The thing was: you should be surprised if Percy Jackson failed to surprise you. However, he was still a little stumped that he despite being a Greek, referred to the Romans as his brother.

"So I decided to go to New Rome as a Roman demigod. I resided there as a patron of Vesta and was managed to attain the rank of a praetor, as well as make a few good friends like _**Jason Grace**_."That name was spoken with special emphasis. "I am confident that when the Giants attack, we will be able to get the aid we require from them. I have also been on the move, recuing the odd demigods and helping them reach the Camps, as you may have ascertained. Tonight, I have also served the Hunt and stood with them in a battle. So, I hope this shall be a proof of my loyalty to Olympus; along with my help in defeating the Titan Lord five years back." Percy finished with a slight bow.

Zeus stared straight ahead at Percy. Finally he said, "Very well, Perseus. However, I shall require a final proof. I need you to lower your mental shields so that I may be able to judge the truth of your heart and your mind." Zeus was hoping to get a read on him, unannounced, but that was impossible. His mind was literally a solid slab of wall.

No sooner was the command issued than he felt Percy agreeing to it. He felt many things in his mind, a deep pain; a yearning to be free of the burdens of this world; a sense of responsibility that went beyond his age; and, above all, the greatest courage he had ever seen in any warrior. His words were true, and there wasn't a shred of doubt about his loyalty.

"All right, then...tell me more."

After Percy had disclosed everything he knew, Zeus frowned. He put a hand on his chin and said, "So, what do you suggest? As far as I feel, it would not do for you to sit cramped in either of the Camps. You need to be in the forefront of this War, after all, as you yourself told."

At this part, Percy's face soured to a great extent, while Hestia smiled softly. She explained, "Well, we have already worked it out..."

"You worked it out. I didn't agree." Percy argued, being childish.

"Hush, Perseus. As I was speaking; we must explain Perseus' story to the Gods. We do have to make convince some of them why Perseus knows about the Romans, why he was absent and why did you felt scared...alright, uncomfortable on hearing about his skills. We will tell them that Percy was thrown to an unknown land, where he battled some ferocious monsters and acquired his abilities when they fell. Finally, when he returned to this country, his memory was damaged, so he seeked out the closest shelter he could find and stumbled upon the Roman Camp. Although he regained his memories sometime soon, he decided to stay there and work in the spirit of co-operation; which is even true. He decided to return today as he had had enough of hiding from us. But, here is where you come in. As most people would agree, you are terribly paranoid," Zeus' glare had reached monumental proportions by then, "you refuse to believe that everything he has told is true. You want some Olympian to oversee Perseus' works, and..." she paused for an effect, "You assign him to go on missions alongside the Hunt. This way, you say, Artemis can keep a close eye on him, while in reality Perseus would be free to move about and try to put out the small flames before the fire, and stall the inevitable. He would also be able to direct the Hunt in areas of monster infestation, provided they listen to a single word he says," Here Hestia winced, not quite believing her own words, " and even you cannot argue brother, that some of the monsters are stirring whom we have never witnessed before. Perseus here is best suited to deal with them due to his knowledge."

Zeus could see holes in the story. He blurted out, "But...the other Gods will realise that his memory has never been tampered with if they ask Hera to check his mind."

"Well, she would not find it very easy to get into my mind; and we kind of forgot to mention it to you that she already knows about this. Where do you think I got my mind abilities from, then?"

"Okay...just how many gods of my council were in league with you? And how on Earth did you get Hera to agree to your demands?"

"Well, it was not easy, but I managed to prove my worth to Lady Juno on a mission for the Roman Camp. I also had to perform a quest for her, and make a little sacrifice. She is not actually that bad once you show her the proper respect and request her assistance; actually, even Dionysus helped me on one of my quests for Camp Half-Blood, and do you think anybody can be more unhelpful than him?"

Zeus decided to ignore the jibe against his son and store this conversation for future blackmail materials. He asked, "And what could that sacrifice be?"

"Um...I kinda lost my Achilles' Curse on trying to help her cross the River Tiber."

Zeus frowned, that was a disadvantage. "And how do you propose to explain that you also know about the rise of Giants here, even before we were assured about their rise, and when it has not been revealed to any of the two Camps?"

Percy chuckled and tapped his head, "Well; we could say that I had a vision. Demigod dreams are unstable after all, and my dreams show all the weirdest stuff due to my link with the sea."

Zeus could see that the story seemed to be in order and there was quite a chance of the Gods buying it. He had one last question, "Perseus...are you sure you would want to spend time with the Hunt, and not go on solo missions?"

"I don't terribly like the idea, Thank You...But we don't have a choice. We can't alter my cover story too much, and even I require help. Plus, Thalia's in the Hunt. I hope she can save me." Percy stated, not very confident, but certain that he would also have to evade her wrath for turning up out of the blue and running out again.

"Very well son. You are quite brave." Zeus, at that moment, strangely resembled a caring grandfather, and that freaked Percy out. He would only be more worried if Apollo started to sprout philosophical advices.

** -oOo-**

"**What**? Father, I must protest against this. Why can't he go to his father's place under the see where he can keep an eye on him, and we all are left in peace?" Artemis snapped.

Zeus tiredly rubbed his hand on his head. He so did not like this conversation. "Artemis, I have explained; his father may favour him and shield his activities. Moreover, you also require help. According to your own admission, you were getting overwhelmed today, wasn't it?" Seeing that she was about to open her mouth yet again, he thundered, "I am the King. My word is Law. You must abide by the Law." That killed the conversation.

Meanwhile, Poseidon was catching up with Percy. He was the happiest he had been in years; knowing that not only his favourite son, but Sally was alive as well as was the most beautiful present for him. Percy explained how he had saved them from the monster horde and relocated them. Poseidon chuckled on realising that it would have been very difficult for Hades to locate them in the Underworld if they were still alive.

"Dad; I think it's time I should leave." Percy noted, as the council Meeting was over and most of the Gods had gone their ways.

"Very well, son. However, you shall also have a gift from me." Saying, Poseidon touched his hand on Percy's forehead as he glowed for a second. Poseidon explained, "I have expanded your abilities to include vapour travel, namely to teleport using moisture. A word of advice; don't try it in a desert."

"Wow, dad. That's seriously cool." Percy exclaimed, and then vanished from the room to land...right on top of a fuming Artemis.

"Ouch!" Both of them exclaimed, rubbing their sore spots. Percy thought with a groan, "_Now I realise why the movies say it's not wise to teleport without seeing_."

Percy jumped up and extended his hand to help out Artemis. However, she brushed aside his hand and stood up angrily. Percy noted that today he was doing a record in angering a godly being.

"Well; do you have to say anything for yourself, right now, before I execute you?" She looked scaringly angry, and Percy couldn't help but note that she looked really cute like that. He instantly smacked himself in his mind for such a thought. He would probably tell her that one day; when no bows, arrows and knives were in sight, and every part of his body was invulnerable again.

"Yes, there is. Now, Lady Artemis, I truly and sincerely apologise for all the events that occurred today and my blatant disrespect towards you."

"You already did that."

"But that wasn't real." He quickly explained, "I can't tell you much, but I think you have guessed there was more to my story?" At her nod, he went on, "Well; it was necessary for you to have angry towards me. I thought it would convince Lord Zeus that you are not aiding me, or embellishing any fact. I guess it actually didn't matter; Lady Hestia's arrival only made you too confused to be angry, and Lord Zeus was convinced of my story without resorting to look into your mind."

She realised he was being sincere. She shrugged her shoulders, "Alright; I guess I would just kill you later." Then she smiled like a predator, "You will move alongside the Hunt, right? Well, we would be heading towards California the day after tomorrow. I guess you should move to our Camp today."

"Err...I was kinda hoping that I would join the Hunt on the D-day?"

"No, no. You must adjust to your new home, after all. Plus you don't want your cousin to keep from meeting you, do you?"

Percy nodded, resigned to his fate. He knew the whole womankind were evil. Before the duo vanished from the spot, Percy only prayed that he made out of this ordeal alive.

**A/N: Well there you go, some explanations. Percy would go on missions alongside the Hunt, but his time won't be spent 24/7 with them. Obviously, they wouldn't be thrilled to see him, and can you expect anything else. However, be prepared to meet yet another monster in the next chapter, which would be new to many of you**. **Please review if you liked the chapter.**


	4. The Golden Deer?

**Disclaimer: You want me to write a disclaimer? Fine; I guess I don't own Percy Jackson (sulks in a corner).**

**Chapter 4: The Golden deer?**

"Yes girls, that's right. Perseus Jackson will stay with the Hunt for some time in the future, until my father is convinced of his sincerity." This announcement was met with a stunned silence, except for a squeal of "Percy!" from one of the youngest hunters, Christy, who rushed up to greet him. Percy smiled and hugged her, "Hey, you are looking good. Have you been practicing fighting, like I told you?"

"Yes Percy. I am the going to be the bestest best hunter when I grow up." Artemis remembered that this girl had joined the Hunt only about a year ago, and she was also saved by the mystery man; who was Percy, she corrected herself. Due to her young age, she was not a full part of the Hunt yet, but would truly be a very good Hunter when she grew up.

"Hey, that's not right." Shouted one of the members. "You told us that you don't know who rescued you; how do you know this male?"

"I said I didn't knew his name; I knew him, and now I know his name too." Christy fired back.

Before the argument proceeded further, Artemis cleared her throat, "Alright girls, you can save your questions for a later time. Now go, set up camp." Turning to Percy, she ordered, "And you; come with me."

"Where will we be going?"

She smirked, "To feed the Hunt's wolves. You can't expect that you will stay with us without contributing anything, can you?"

As Percy walked towards the designated place, he was aware of the Hunt's eyes on him. He had never felt quite so awkward and out of place. He could only imagine what kind of revenge was going through their minds. Now, where was Thalia when you needed her? Oh yes, she was out measuring a safe perimeter. Great.

His train of thought was broken by a sharp whistle. That was the cue for the wolves to come out, and they did; in huge numbers. They stood close by, watching the new member to their pack with calculating eyes.

_"Who are you?_" Percy could suddenly hear a voice, strong yet firm, addressing him. It was the alpha of the pack. Percy grinned; having empathic powers, strong enough to communicate with animals might just be very cool.

_"My name is Percy Jackson. I am a member of the Hunt now."_

_"You lie. You don't smell like a Hunter."_

_"True. But I am a Hunter at heart, just like you all. I will protect them to the best of my ability, and will not let them come to harm if I can stop it."_

The leader stiffened, and slightly nodded his head towards his pack. They started to move towards Percy and encircled him. Then they started to sniff him one by one. After all of them seemed satisfied, the alpha asked, _"Very well. We sense the truth in your words. Can you prove your claim as a huntsman?"_

_"What will I do?"_

_"Look behind you. There is a palm tree there. The Hunters practice archery on it. Can you hit it from this distance, stranger?"_

Percy nodded and strung his bow. His movements were a blur as he shot one arrow after one. After he finished, there was a neat pattern there, and his last two arrows had split the previous ones.

The wolves stared at him. Nobody spoke for a few moments. Suddenly, a cub asked, "Can you bring me a rabbit? I have not eaten it for so long." Now, from his puppy dog eyes, you could understand that truly dogs were a close relative of the wolves.

Percy grinned, _"Why not..."_

Artemis was watching this whole scene with amazement. This wasn't supposed to happen. The wolves were supposed to intimidate him, not chubby up with him. Artemis was slightly jealous of the way he seemed to understand the wolves' thoughts; even she couldn't do that, even if she was their mistress. Quite a bit annoyed, she set out, leaving him alone with the wolves. Time to look at the Camp site.

Just then she saw it; an animal with antlers like branches, with a gilded skin. There were golden spots on its body, with a smooth texture. It looked like a child of nature, with its ethereal beauty. It was a golden deer!

The prey sensed its predator, and rushed off, leaving Artemis to chase it...

"Milady, where are you going?" shouted the returning Hunters who were missing earlier, Thalia among them. Artemis barely paid them any notice and increased her sprint, with only a shouted instruction about not to follow her, leaving them behind. Thalia was worried; it wasn't like her to rush like her, especially when they couldn't see what was she chasing. She made a snap decision on the way back to the Camp; if she set out with some of the girls to help her and if it was pointless, Artemis would be very cross, but one person had freedom from Camp chores. Percy could do this easily, she mused.

After a struggle to pull him away from the wolves, and a not-too-gentle reunion between the cousins, Thalia told him about his worries. Percy didn't seem too concerned, until he came to the spot where Artemis had spotted the deer; he rigidly stood and whispered, "Oh no." Then, he took off in the same direction with a rush, leaving a gaping Thalia behind. Well, she would have been concerned about Kelp Head's reaction, but she knew there was nothing that could trouble her mistress and him together.

* * *

Artemis pranced through the woods in a determined chase. The glory of this hunt would be hers. She could see its trail on the forest floor, the broken branches and the rustle of the grass. She could not be stopped. Nobody had ever seen such a majestic creature before, nor had they witnessed swifter foots from any animal. The golden deer fled in a piteous chase, but couldn't outrun her. They were now in a clearing of the woods. With careful aim, Artemis let loose an arrow to impale the deer's hind leg. It struck it's mark, but that was when everything started going wrong.

A scream pieced the surrounding area, but that was punctuated with a hollow laugh. Before her very eyes, the deer changed to a horrendous monster, which seemed to be drawing its last breaths. Yet, he chuckled; "Silly goddess of the Hunt...you managed to hit me, but you're too late. Your fate is now doomed."

The rest of his words were cut off by a knife slamming directly into his chest; however, instead of dissolving, he seemed to age like a thousand years and suddenly dispersed into nothingness. Artemis realised she acted too foolhardily and probably should have pushed him for more information, but the taunt was too much; besides, what was so interesting about it anyway, other than that it was capable of transforming into an animal?

There's a saying: Be careful what you wish for.

With the sounds of a great splash, the water in the nearby lake rippled apart. A great serpent rose from the lake's depths, looking ready to devour any soul daring to oppose it. It was gilded and green, and as it uncoiled itself, it only grew larger; it looked at Artemis in a cold, merciless glare, and lunged at her; she was petrified with shock and failed to move, though it should have been an easy dodge; there was only one thought running through her mind; she cannot win against this enemy who made monsters like Charybdis and Scylla seem friendly.

Suddenly a body slammed into her from the side and removed her from the deathspot. She only looked hollowly at her saviour; surely there was no hope yet. She could feel herself feeling tired and could hear the snake's voice in her head; it urged her to give up the fight, and embrace death.

Percy Jackson had no such constraints binding him. He glared defiantly at the snake who took in his new enemy with a guarded stance; with opening his mouth wide, it spit a deadly poison at Percy.

"Shit! Acid" were the thoughts in Percy's mind as he rolled away from the spot. He tried to remember about this snake; this memory transfer thing wasn't exactly smooth. Yes, this snake was the son of the sage Kashyap, who had thirteen wives; from one of his wives, the snake clan had taken birth, and from other, Gaduda, their mortal enemy, who was forced to steal the nectar of immortality and give it to them to save his mother's honour, but had outwitted them and managed to chunk the nectar deep into the ocean of milk, Khessersagar. The snakes were strong, valiant and mobile on all terrain other than air; their eldest brother, Ananta Nag, had, after all decided to renounce their evil ways and retreat to the seventh layer of netherworld, Patala, and stabilising the earth's bond with the cosmic ocean and its infinite energy. By the look of things, this snake could only be Pratihasta, the cruellest of them all, and who had defied their king Basuki to try and lick the innocent blood of a child spread on grass; from then on, all snakes were cursed to have forked tongues. So he was to fight an enemy who was nearly invulnerable, large and mobile than him.

The snake lunged at him, forcing him to dodge. He feinted to the left, but the snake was too fast. It's head whipped down and its teeth barely missed Percy's forearm. He rolled away in the nick of time and tried to run in a circle and confuse the snake. Its head came down again and again to engage Percy in the dance of death. Percy was feeling tired, and knew he would have to do something soon.

He dodged a few more strikes and then leapt high into the air, only to disappear and reappear right on the snake's head. He brought Riptide down right on its hood, but it slipped over the snake without causing much damage; the snake hissed in pain and tried to shake Percy off, but he held on tenaciously; mongooses aim for a snake's head for the same reasons. He felt strengthened in vicinity of the water; forming ice around his fists, he brought them down strongly on its head. The strength of Bheema coursed through his veins, and the snaked shrieked loudly; with a mighty shake, it finally dislodged the human on its back, and tried to close in, only for Percy to grin and vacate the spot again. He rushed around the water without sinking more than his souls, just like Atalanta. The snake, despite its larger reach, was now being hit from all directions; Percy was smashing his sword against his coils, firing a few arrows, and generally getting the snake worked up; he had a plan. The snakes prehensile tail caused a whirlpool in the lake water, but that was not stopping him. He was now seeing the snake's attacks and dodging it easily.

His plan worked. The serpent, now truly tired, opened its jaws again to spit poison; Percy, precisely chose that moment to invoke the Varunastra and fired it right into his wide open mouth. He had learned his lesson against the Nemean Lion; even if an enemy was invulnerable, it didn't guarantee its internal body was. The poison dissolved on contact with the weapon of the water god, and gushed a torrent of water right inside its mighty body; now, drinking a large amount of water tends to cause you discomfort, and this snake wasn't an exception; it immediately focussed away from Percy and tried to retch out the water in its body.

Percy wasn't having any of that. As his sea green eyes hardened to a deep ocean blue, the water responded to his mood. The snake had made the mistake of challenging a son of Poseidon in water. The water inside the snake's body started to freeze up, as did the river water pooling around it's entire body. The water rose up in a vortex behind Percy and slammed into the snake's body. It couldn't free itself from the aqua bonds Percy was subjecting itself to. It failed to notice Percy's next arrow, which ironically took away it's eye. It screeched in a final fury and blasted its whole head downwards to get Percy who expertly rose on a column of water before it could touch him. As its whole body went underwater, Percy started freezing the lake. Hermes had told him once he didn't knew his whole powers, it was time to see if he had enough to freeze a lake.

He had. The whole scenario suddenly looked anti-climatic; a serpentine body rose in parts above a frozen lake, whose head was under a mast of ice. Its closing eyes were still showing some sign of resistance, but Percy wasn't having any of it; another gesture of his hand saw the ice splitting into shards and impaling itself on the previously conceived invulnerable scales. As greenish-blue blood poured out from its body, the life in its eyes faded; no cold-blooded snake can survive long in a icy climate. Percy, finally tired of this game, allowed the ice on its head to defreeze; and as it raised its head again, buried Anaklusmos right into its lower jaw with all his might. With a final shudder, the whole being dispersed from the world of living.

Percy now turned to Artemis, who still hadn't moved a muscle. He muttered, "There's no way I am taking Lady Artemis back to the Camp in this catatonic state." Screwing up his courage and trusting his memory, he attempted to teleport; again without seeing, and without the permission of Artemis...again. He prayed that he would not be castrated repeatedly once she recovered.

**A/N: Hope you liked the battle. It was long, and not much action packed, but I wanted to expand a bit on Percy's thoughts during the battle. You really don't kill a giant snake at close quarters without some diversionary tactics. Trust me, Percy will fight much more heroically and in his usual style once we progress further into the story. If you are confused about Artemis not joining the fight, trust me everything will be explained in detail next chapter.**

**Key: Varunastra-Weapon of the sea god, Varuna, equivalent to Poseidon. Is used to summon or create a large mass of water or bring rainfall. The counter to Agneyastra, or Agniastra (weapon of Agnideva, god of fire).**


	5. A Friendship Is Made

**Disclaimer: "When there's trouble you know who to call: Teen Titans; from their tower..."**

**Oops, wrong disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson, and...Ugh I forgot what I had to say.**

**Chapter 5: A Friendship Is Made**

Artemis was brought back to her senses by a strange liquid being splashed into her face, which she later realized was just plain water. She was still a bit shaken by the images that the snake sent into her mind, but she looked around to realize that she was beside a waterfall. The water was plunging down to a great depth, creating a beautiful scenery. The moon was shining softly from above them, and there was a small wood around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Percy grinned nervously, "Well, I could see that you were shaken after you met Pratihasta; I mean that snake. He has that kind of abilities, and he can use one's own fears against them. If you met it for the first time, he will bring in the images of your toughest foes to the forefront of your mind. It is not very easy to defeat it or its kind. So, I brought you here; I have used this region as a staying place for a lot of time in the past years. This place is perfect to hone my skills, and somehow it helps me to control my emotions." Percy didn't reveal that it was also very close to the place where he had first returned and met with Hestia.

Artemis scowled at her memories. She hated losing and feeling helpless. She however had to acknowledge that the words were true. It was beyond her ability to face that snake. "How were you able to face it then?"

"Knowledge is power. You had no idea to deal with this kind of monsters, but I know how to fight them. I err...ran up against them during my travels. The despair it radiates isn't much after you have survived a sandstorm; which I have. But, I couldn't take you back to the camp in this state. So, I brought you here to bring you to your proper state of mind." He didn't mention that this waterfall had healing properties close to the Golden Fleece's. He had found solace under it so many times. "Plus, isn't this area amazing?" he finished with a grin.

"Yes, this looks quite beautiful." Artemis agreed, pleasantly surprised, despite herself. She then looked at Percy for a moment, and noticed how he seemed radiant in the moonlight. She had an epiphany: Percy Jackson was truly the greatest hero in the entire Greek History, and did he flaunt it around? Never. She knew that others after having achieved glory of completing even one of his quests would have become as arrogant as Zeus, or would have used his fame to shag women left and right like Apollo. She realised that she was developing a growing sense of respect for this man, without whom she might have still been; heck, would have still been trapped under the sky. She recognised that her best friend, Zoe, was indeed right about Percy Jackson; he was a true Hero, and she couldn't find the stereotypical qualities in him that he hated in other males. Also, it didn't hurt that he looked roguishly handsome, especially after the battle. They sat side-by-side and looked out in the night sky.

"Percy, how was it that you were accepted so easily by the wolves? They had been much more hostile towards any other people I have seen...and you also managed to communicate with the wolves. Pray tell, how?" she said, in a much lighter tone.

Percy scrambled around as a thought about a suitable answer and decided on something that wasn't an outright lie. "During my stay at the Roman Camp, once Lady Lupa's pack was ambushed by Lycaon. During that time, I and a friend got most of them, although Lycaon slipped through. He was always quite a coward. During that mission, Lady Lupa decided that my bravery was praiseworthy and..."this much was true. That was quite a tough battle. Now, Percy was going to trust his imagination and spin a story about how that might have given him the abilities or something, but his face reddened as he looked at Artemis. She was shaking her head softly, looking faintly amused.

"Percy, Percy, Percy... Did you ever know that your left eyebrow twitches when you lie?"

"What?" Immediately his hand flew to his eyebrow and he realised his mistake. "You bluffed".

"But of course. A huntress has to know her prey's weakness, corner it and finally overcome it, "She whispered. She had inched her face closer to Percy during her talk, and Percy suddenly felt vulnerable before those silver eyes.

Suddenly, Artemis' expressions morphed into one of terrible hurt, as she had a thought; why did he, whom she thought was trustworthy, have to lie, as well? Why could he not trust her? Should she feel so highly about someone who was a liar; had she really just thought that he was different?

"Okay...if you truly want to know, I will tell you." Percy surprised himself by his comment. This wasn't in the plan. He had spent the last five years in isolation, never opening up to anyone other than Lady Hestia or his closest friends at Camp Jupiter. Despite saving his family, he had hardly seen them in the last few years; his presence was just too dangerous. He felt that his heart was hardened against all emotional appeals; why was he then so afraid to disappoint Artemis? Seeing her face fall took away all the shine of the moon, and Percy just couldn't accept that. Yet he could admit that he was afraid of revealing his secret to Artemis; not because she might kill him, no, but the fact that she might hate him for what he was now.

Artemis listened transfixed to Percy's tale, right up to his deal with Zeus. When Percy had finished, he nervously asked, "So...Do you hate me now? I mean, I have the abilities of people who went to war with you and their memories, of course you would probably be right in hating me."

"Hate you? You gave up your happiness, leisure and well-deserved break to help us, rescued demigods, are the greatest Hero of Olympus, brought me new hunters and also swore your loyalty to Olympus." She ticked off her fingers. "I never really can hate you."

"But I am not the greatest hero," Percy blurted out. He needed to get these thoughts out of his chest, "There are plenty of Hero's greater than me. Take my fallen friends for an example; I would gladly trade my deeds to make them return to life. Take Zoe. She stayed in your service for more than two millennia and saved god knows how many people. People know that I saved you from Atlas, but Zoe was the true hero of that quest. She went to rescue you and faced her father while realising that she would die; and I, I got her killed. I am nothing without my friends."

Percy suddenly stopped, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you..."

"Stop that." Artemis commanded in a firm tone, but her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Zoe's death was not your fault. Her fate was sealed when the prophecy was issued, and she had full knowledge of it. Stop beating yourself up over it. But thank you..."she whispered,"for giving my greatest huntress the credit she deserves. She was as great a hero as Theseus, Odysseus, the original Perseus, Cadmus and far better than that vile scum Heracles. I have never seen a more unsung hero. Thank you."

They were silent for a while before she spoke up again, "Was that why you never returned to your friends after the War? Because you couldn't face them?"

"Yes. I felt that I was responsible in some way; if I could have done something, anything to prevent so many deaths. I felt that I could face them again if I did something worthwhile. Something which could take away my guilt"

"It's called survivor's guilt. Every great hero has to live with it; they see their friends and family pass by, while they are cursed to save others while not enjoying peace. Look at me; do you know how many hunters I have to bury with my own hands? How many times I have felt that I could have saved them? But life goes on, Percy. You can't run from your past. You can only accept that you have done everything you could have done, and move on. Plus, the fallen demigods knew that death could come to them any second, but they died respecting their leader and believing in them. It wasn't your fault."

Percy smiled softly, "Well, I think that was something Hestia tried to explain to me so many times, but seeing it from another person means truly a lot to me. Thank you, Artemis. You have been a great friend today."

Artemis looked at him incredulously, "Did you just call me your friend?"

"Well, I, I mean that you voted to let me live after the quest with the Hunter's despite the fact that Bianca and Zoe died on it. You gave Thalia a home she would never have had unless she had met you. At the Camp, she stood out too much due to her parentage and because the world had moved on while she was a tree. Until she found other ageless companions, she had never been truly happy. Also, despite the fact that I am a boy, you never treated me quite so badly as you did other males and I kind of thought that made us friends. I mean that I would like to be a friend of yours, if that's okay with you."

Seeing Artemis stare at him with an expression he couldn't decipher, Percy became extremely nervous that he was close to repeating Acetaeon's fate and turning into a jackalope. He figured that all he could do was to apologize with his dignity intact, but before he could do that, Artemis shocked him to his core by pulling him into a deep hug. Percy was blushing like mad, and thanked all the gods he knew (well, perhaps not Artemis) that she couldn't see his face during this moment. After a moment, she pulled back with a contented smile in her face.

"Yes Percy, I would like to have you as a friend. The only male friend I will ever have." She said with a smile on her face. It felt right to her ears: Percy Jackson was her friend. Then she wagged her eyebrows playfully, "So you mean to now say that you have the abilities of the greatest archer those Indians had? I bet I can defeat you easily."

"Not a chance in the world." He exclaimed proudly.

"You're on aqua boy."

"Same to you, moonbeam."

"Did you just give me a nickname?" She growled.

"Yep. That's an appropriate response to you calling me aqua boy." He replied, looking very pleased with himself.

"You're so going to regret it." Both of their competitive streaks were high, as they immediately found a spot of compete. Both of them fired arrow after arrow and shouted out as soon as they had finished, "You lose".

In reality, none of them had. Both of them had made an absolutely identical formation, and now both of them looked a bit sheepish. Artemis was grumbling about stupid sea people while Percy was pouting as he felt sure he would win.

"Well...at least I didn't lose; but I must admit, that was fun. Well, time to collect my wager. I choose..." Here Percy made a great show of thinking, "You must call me as Percy from now on."

"Fine. I have been calling you that for most of today as it is. But, I have a demand of my own." Here she looked deadly serious, "You will find my annoying brother sometime soon, challenge him to a competition, and beat his ego out of him. Do we have a deal?"

Percy mock-saluted, "Your wish is my command, my pretty moonbeam."

Artemis felt her face heat up by what he had just said. Did he really just call her pretty? However, she made a show of sternness, "Stop calling me that, Percy."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Moonbeam." Athough she had to admit, she secretly kind of liked it.

"Make me." Artemis' eyes twitched at his stubbornness. Well, he had to pay. She lunged at him and hit him right on his jaw with a strong punch; but she had probably forgotten that they were right beside a waterfall. Unable to keep their balance, both Percy and Artemis tumbled right into the water.

As soon as she hit the water, Artemis panicked. She couldn't be inside the water without Poseidon's permission; she was a daughter of Zeus and it was Poseidon's domain. She was fricking out when Percy caught her hand and to her amazement, the bubbles in the water enveloped them to make a giant air bubble. She had no difficulty in breathing anymore and she wasn't drowning!

"Percy, what's this?" She asked breathlessly.

"Just a perk of being a son of Poseidon, I guess." Percy deadpanned.

"Well just get us out of here. I shouldn't be in the water, after all."

"Don't worry. Dad will never do anything to hurt me, and I will never let anything harm you while I'm still there." The sincerity in Percy's voice was intense. She relaxed and let herself see the marine world. Several kinds of fish swam around them. The moonlight broke through the fleecy clouds and made the water look golden. She felt herself becoming happier until Percy rudely broke her out of her reverie.

"Um...I get that you're happy and all that, but I think you need to tone down your happiness." He pointed awkwardly at Artemis. She realised that she had caused the moon to go so bright in her happiness that it almost made the night look like dawn. She blushed furiously and controlled her abilities. If the mortals had noticed that, who knew what kinds of explanations the scientists were busy creating.

Meanwhile, one of the fishes was speaking to Percy, _"You're the Hero of Olympus, aren't you? I've heard so much about you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. There are songs about you, and every Saturday you're live on Hephaestus TV installed in the place Mr. Dolph, the chief merman."_

_"Okay..."_Percy felt confused. Did mermen and merpeople live in every pond and water bodies? He had thought that it was in certain restricted areas...Why did he care anyway? It would only give him a headache.

_"Are you going to kiss her?"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Kiss the girl, kiss the girl..."_several fishes around Percy started chanting, as he counted his blessings and thanked the Heavens that Artemis didn't understand the piscine language. He tugged her hand, "Come on, let's go up."

"Why? Let's stay down here for a while."

"No. The fish told me that this place contains...err, a leviathan."

"Percy; that's just a stupid myth. And, last I heard, they live in seas."

"No matter. It is full of perverts, anyway." As they rocketed up towards the shore, Percy could practically feel the fish laughing their fins off.

As they reached up the shore, Percy waved his hands once, removing all the moisture from Artemis' attire. "Wow," she whispered, "Neat trick". Then she gave Percy a dazzling smile which made his knees feel weak. He hadn't felt anything so intense since...well, never. But he was a stoic machine, a tool of the goods and a child of prophecies, and above all a blasted demigod, never to experience happiness while Artemis was a sworn maiden goddess. He couldn't feel like this about her. He cleared his throat and said, "Let's get going, then".

"Yes, let's." As they disappeared, Percy couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach from the smile she had given him; and she had called him her friend. Was life going to be better for the son of the sea god?

**A/N: Friendship is made, but will that progress to love? Only time will tell.**

**On a side note, I am so happy to see that I had reached 50 follows and more than 3000 views for my story. This is my first fanfic, as you might know and I have yet to receive any flames. You guys rock, you are awesome. Review guys. Even if one in 50 people review, the count jumps up, up and up. Thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter: California Bound.**


	6. California Bound

**Disclaimer: If you can see perfectly in night, there is a chance that you are a mutant...or a demigod from the Percy Jackson universe. Still don't own it. Damn.**

Percy looked around the Campsite with a sigh. He had a decision to take. Could he do what was necessary? Several scenes flashed through his mind as he remembered the past two days.

After he and Artemis had returned from their chat, Percy wasn't subjected the questioning and gruelling he thought he was sure to receive. Instead, Artemis had called all her Hunters inside her tent and told him to watch the perimeters. He, of course was a better guard than anyone else.

The next day, Percy realised that there was a thick tension in the Camp. Worse, it seemed to grow. Some of the Hunters, especially the young girls he had rescued and many other recent ones didn't seem to mind him and even paid him a grudging respect. When Percy shared his observation with Thalia, she was amused and replied that Artemis never kept any details hidden from her hunters. They knew what had happened, and respected him for his timely intervention. Also, they had seen him in action during the Titan War and respected him as a warrior and leader, and someone who did his best to achieve the good in everything. They also knew that he had earned the respect of their former lieutenant and mistress and that was good enough for them.

"Besides", Thalia had smirked, "They are afraid that I will shock them up if they try anything funny." Percy was never more grateful.

But on the other hand, the eldest and the core group didn't seem to change their views on Percy. They were led by Phoebe, the daughter of Ares, who seemed to have a natural aversion to him. They never did anything directly to him, but they paid him such excessive deference as to make him feel that he wasn't one of them. Snide comments came up to him, but he tried to keep his calm. But one of Phoebe's comments had really gotten under his skin.

Percy was resting a little after his morning archery session while he heard the whisper "Look at that male, girls. Do you know that Orion used to look just smug like that after showing off his skills? Blood will tell, after all."

Percy didn't know why he was bothered by that comment, but at that moment he knew that he was nothing like his half-brother. He wasn't one to try and outdo them or make them feel inferior. He treated them all as his sisters, and he felt hurt that they could think so lowly of him. That was replaced by anger. He had marched up to Phoebe and asked her why did she hate him so much.

"You want to know why? You are the cause of our problems. You got Zoe killed. You were never supposed to come here and save our mistress. That's our duty. You think you are so good, because you are stronger than us? Because of you, we don't laugh or sing with our sisters anymore. You know, before you came, we were a team!" she had screamed the last part.

Percy had felt limp during that discussion. He had received closure about Zoe's death, but the wound would take time to heal. And he couldn't deny Phoebe's accusation; because of him, he could see they were splitting apart. He couldn't remember Thalia speaking friendly with Phoebe during this time and Christy openly glared at her. He had, however realised the greatest fear that probably the oldest Hunters had; they feared that because of him, they wouldn't be needed anymore.

Yet, his time with the Hunt was probably more enjoyable than his self-exile. He had found friends within the wolves and had kept his promise to that cub who he named "Snack", because he was the most voracious eater he had ever seen. He had felt nice to wake up early and not be considered weird. He didn't have to hide his natural instincts anymore from them. Even Nico had come to visit him one day (granted, it was 3 km away from the Camp radius) and he had never felt more alive. And...there was something else there which kept him tied to the spot. The moon goddess confused him and made him feel weak. But she was also the only one with which Percy felt normal. He couldn't decipher his feelings about her, but he knew that he cherished every moment he spent with her. But was his feelings and his quest worth it? Could he bear to see a happy family torn away because of him? He knew the pangs of not having a family; he had felt devastated when he saw his mother's "death" at the Minotaur's hands. No, he wouldn't do such a thing. He wouldn't tear apart a family.

"Hello, hello, I would like to have some attention here." Percy spoke up, inwardly cringing at how lame that sounded. The Hunt's eyes swivelled around to him. He said, "I would like to tell all of you a short story, just to spend some time."

"Once, there was a great king in an impregnable island city. Two warriors had come with an army to conquer him, but they never succeeded. However, the king had a younger brother who was considered a misfit because he didn't share the views of his elder brother. He stirred up a revolution in the kingdom and opened up the doors of the palace to the foreign power. They had no ore problem subduing the city. Till they were united, they were strong, but divided the brother's proved nothing and the warriors had an easy win." Percy's voice had become clouded with emotion during the final part. "So please, I beg of you, make an accord. You might not feel like it, but I had thought I could belong to here. I cannot see my sisters unhappy just because of me. So, I am going away; and I hope you all can stay happy and protect each other till the last breath. Please see that none of you end up separated due to me." Percy melted away into the darkness, while the fire threw slithering shadows on the Hunters. Thalia had tears in her eyes, while she whispered, "Kelp head; why do you always do what is right and what isn't easy?"

** /-_-ooOOooOOooOOoo-_-/**

Percy knocked on the door and leapt into the arms of the woman who answered the door. Sally Blofis was concerned; he had never seen his son in that state before, so desperate need of a mother's comfort. After a while, Percy settled down, and drank some water, while his mother silently handed him two cookies (blue, obviously). She then asked in a calm voice, "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

So Percy spoke. He told Sally about his stay, what had transpired during that time, and what caused him to quit. She listened quietly, and then said, softly, "You care about them, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I feel it is somehow my duty to make them all happy. I also feel happy there, Mom, but how could I be the cause of such a friction? Am I really cursed to be hated?"

"Don't be."

"Huh?"

"I said that if you truly care about them, you will not be the cause for their resentment. You will make them like you. If you are truly my son, you will not call it quits. They might not care about you just now, but you will have to endure. How can you hope that out of the blue they will accept you? Just have some patience, and try your best. I know that there is not a single soul in this world who has truly seen you and yet hates you (Here, Percy's cough suspiciously sounded like ''Ares''). I didn't raise you like that. So, you will give up your pride, you will return there and state your feelings towards them and beg for a fresh start. Tell them to give you another chance, and that you'll make it up to them. Or else...I will ground you for a whole year and make you do geometric progression." Sally finished firmly, with a light smile.

Percy could have said many things at that point of time, but he was just content to hug his mom once more. They talked for a bit about other unimportant things, until suddenly the room seemed to darken before Percy's eyes, and he saw a scene.

_The Hunters were on a battleground, and a horde of monsters were proceeding before them. Lightning blazed downwards from sky and reduced a few of them to ashes, but the numbers were not dwindling; because every time one of the monsters were hurt by an arrow, more of them sprang up from each drop of their blood that touched the ground..._

Percy was jerked back into reality as he saw Sally's concerned face. Percy only blurted out "Danger!" before giving blasting out of the House and giving a sharp whistle. The neigh of a Pegasi answered him, and she could hear the flapping of the majestic beast's wings. She smiled as she saw his son disappear in the night sky, like a fairytale hero.

"Hmmm..." she mused, "Maybe I should include such a scene in my next novel?"

** /-_-ooOOooOOooOOoo-_-/**

The Hunt's remaining ride hadn't been too peaceful. There were glaring looks all around, but nobody accused anyone of anything. In a curious way, the words of Percy had brought them peace again. Nobody in the Hunt could deny anymore that he was different.

Artemis wasn't present during Percy's departure. When she was informed of what had happened, she was quiet for some time before ordering them to move along. She was, however hurt by his decision. Why did he leave her? She realised that Percy Jackson meant more t her than she had thought. She could have chastised her Hunters for their behaviour, but she respected Percy's decision and decided to speak to him personally later.

She wasn't going to lose her friend.

They were now in a place which was called "The Rook" by many of the trackers due to its curious landform. It was one of the most monster infested areas around, but nobody really knew why. The Hunt had no time to philosophise about such matters, though, as they were immediately assaulted by a monster force. They had not detected them; again.

Draceane, laistrygonians and empousai hordes greeted them. They were good, but the Hunters were much better. They fell to their weapons without much of a resistance. Artemis even began to wander that if the new strength they had detected was just an anomaly, before the tide of the battle changed.

"It isn't dying." Came a shout from one of the team, as they found her engaging two brutes. She swiftly ducked one of the large claws and slashed open a wound on one of their shoulders. To their amazement, the blood that fell from his body swiftly gave birth to two new brutes...and more again. Soon, the battlefield was filled with these monsters while others had fled.

A burst of silver energy from Artemis cleared through some of their ranks, but there were too many of them by then. Thalia's eyes were electric blue as lightning blazed downwards from sky and reduced a few of them to ashes, but the numbers were not dwindling . The Hunt was trying to use their weapons for blunt combat, but weren't very successful by going against their natural style. As they struggled, the army size increased.

Suddenly, the neigh of a Pegasi caused them to look upwards as Percy jumped downwards into the middle of the battle. The earth almost tumbled at the force with which he landed. He had a determined look on his face as he snapped one of the monster's skull with his hands and rammed his head into another's stomach. He was like an unstoppable whirlwind as he pushed the army backwards. His method was effective and brutal. As he cleared the perimeter, his bow reappeared in his hands and he summoned the Twashtarastra into his hands. As it flew towards the monsters, a blue haze seemed to follow it. Suddenly, the monsters were confused and were looking stupider than ever before. They suddenly turned on themselves and started to hit each other. The Hunters were shocked at this unexpected turn of events, but they weren't going to waste this superb chance. There were other ways of killing a monster without shedding any blood. They used one method that was usually meant to make the prisoners talk; they simply threw a silken cord over their necks and started snapping them.

Percy was meanwhile hunched low on the ground; his eyes were closed, radiating serenity. He was impassive during the first few moments, but soon his whole body started to shake as he was assaulted by a myriad of feelings. Even a dip in Styx seemed pleasant now compared to what he was feeling. The Twashtarastra was meant to create illusions, where the enemy confuses each other for you and create same-side. But, it was necessary to be at your top focus to maintain the illusion. You needed to feel what they were thinking, so that the illusion remains strong in their minds. Basically, it linked you with your enemy. Percy was assaulted by wave after wave of savage thoughts. He felt like ripping out the Hunters heads and munching on their bones. Shouldn't he hurt them who had hurt him? He felt like he had all the power in his hands; he felt an urge to decimate the hunters. With a terrible effort of mind, he was keeping those instincts down. After that, he felt pain. The assaults on the monsters reached his mind. He was writhing in agony. It would be so easy now to give up the control and break the connection... But he persevered. A voice, gentle as the forest breeze and strict as the gale, told him not to give up. The cries and pains dulled out in his mind as he focussed on that soothing sensation. Suddenly, it was all over. Percy fell face downwards, groaning from exhaustion.

Before anyone could exactly determine what had happened, Artemis was beside him. She kneeled down, concerned for him, and whispered in a soft voice, "Percy, are you okay?" She couldn't think what would she do if he was critically injured...no, it couldn't be. Suddenly, Percy coughed and sat up straight. Seeing that he wasn't dying, Artemis regained her composure and stood straight, while colouring a bit.

"Yes...apart from feeling like that I was under a road roller for a year, I am alright."

He would have been punched again other than the fact he was already in great pain. "What the hell was that?"

"Raktbeej. Blessed by the gods for his spirit, he is almost invulnerable in battle as one of his own kind springs forth as soon as his blood touches the earth. Kinda like our dear Anteaus, only far better insurance. I saw that you could never win unless they were distracted. So I used the Twashtarastra which made them fight each other thinking they were you..." Percy trailed off.

Artemis glared, "That doesn't explain why you are injured."

Percy replied softly, "I felt everything they felt while the illusions were in place." He would have continued, but he heard a soft gasp from beside him. As he looked up, he saw the entire Hunt was there. Evidently, they had also heard about his deed.

It was an extremely tense moment. Percy opened his mouth to take his mother's advice and ask for a second coming, but he was shocked into silence by the word that came out of Phoebe's mouth.

"Thanks."

**A/N: So there it is, another chapter. Now I have seen a lot of stories where Percy leaves the Hunt for a time due to a prank going too far, so I tried to take a different road on it. Please tell me what you think of that. Sorry for the delay, couldn't get the final part to come out right. Still don't terribly like it, but oh well, let it roll. As always, opinions on how to improve my writing will always be appreciated. Keep the reviews coming. They make me happy, and happier me means better work.**


	7. The Phaelcian Shuffle

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to be sarcastic. So, let's just say that I don't own Percy Jackson and leave it at that, eh?**

"Thanks." The word stunned Percy. He wasn't expecting anything like that. However, Phoebe continued, in a choked voice, "Look... I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to try and blame you for everything that had happened. But I was so angry...I just wanted to blame someone for the death of my friend. You came along, and I just couldn't accept the changes. I'm sorry."

Percy held up his hands and smiled softly, "Thank you for your words. But can you see me now as me and accept me? Is it going to be a problem for you if I stay with you guys for some time?"

"No."

"Then all is forgiven. As long as we have cleared the air between us, I feel everything will be alright." He smiled again, "I think you should also make up with old Sparky there. I know she hated fighting with one of her best friends, no matter what the reason." As they stayed there and talked for for a while, the wounds began to heal and they came together again. Percy stayed with the Hunt with a fair amount of joy, performing odd jobs for his sisters and frequently flashing here and there for information's sake. He had somehow gained an amazing ability to play an instrument called "Veena", and managed to entertain them. It was a source of great amusement to the Hunters when Apollo arrived one night and couldn't figure out easily how to play the instrument and had to use his divine abilities.

So, Percy was happy, really happy...other than that time when he was asked to do laundry. You'd think being able to control water will make it easy, but Percy ranked it among his top five daunting enterprises.

**Line break-Line break- Line break- Line break- Line break- Line break- Line break**

"Can you tell us again why we are here? I swear that if you weren't my cousin, I would have killed you already for making me wait here pointlessly."

"Tsk, tsk Thals. You should know that good things come to those who wait." Percy replied vaguely and then defended himself, "Look, it is not my fault that who we are waiting for is tardy with his schedule. Oh wait, I hear his arrival."

As Thalia squinted her eyes, she could feel the air picking up its pace. It was not natural, but had markings of supernatural laced in it. Soon, the object of their wait came into focus. Thalia looked on, shocked at the guy who landed from...what was that, anyway? However, he had similar features to her. The blond hair and electric blue eyes, so similar to hers. The same scar at the corner of his lips...Memories of distant past came to surface as she felt choked with emotion.

"J...Jason?" she asked tentatively, taking a step forward.

"Yes, that's my name, but who are you?" the Roman demigod asked, confused. Thalia was shocked to realize that her brother didn't remember her.

"That's Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis, Daughter of Zeus, wickedly powerful, all-around ass-kicker and your cousin." Percy said in a monotone. Then he grinned apologetically, "I am sorry Jason, but this will hurt". He touched his index finger to Jason's forehead as he stood shell-shocked for a moment before memories of a forgotten time assaulted him. As he remembered his sister, the night they were separated and the knowledge about different aspects of the Gods. He staggered back in shock, before embracing his sister in a tight hug.

"So, I take it that your memories are back to normal, huh?" Percy asked, smiling. Then he turned sober, "Before you ask about your condition, let me brief you about the situation." Then he explained to the siblings about his history, the imminent dangers and the reason why he was at Camp Jupiter, leaving out the part about his new abilities. As he finished, Jason scowled, "So, it doesn't explain why you approached me today."

Percy sighed, "The things have gotten more complicated. I had hoped that I can convince the Romans to join the fight in our time of need, but that might not be enough. We need a reverse of what had occurred to me. You need to go to Camp Half-Blood as a Greek demigod and earn their respect. Unless the Greeks experience firsthand that a Roman can be trusted, the situation will turn ugly in no time...and we better not forget the wars that had been waged earlier."

"So, let me get this straight. We have two unite two segments of Warriors who has been after each other's blood all along?" Jason sighed, "I'll think about it, but don't expect me to agree too soon, or never at all."

"That's all I am asking for." Percy shook Jason's outstretched hand, before smirking, "Reyna, if you have had enough of eavesdropping, you may come out now."

The siblings looked shocked at Percy's words, while a female figure seemed to materialize out of a few bushes nearby. Reyna glared at Percy, "How did you know that I was there?"

"Ah, it was easy. You were far too interested in my words, and didn't pay enough attention to your camouflage." That was very true. Reyna had never heard such a tale before. She would have thought it was a joke, but...She then turned on Percy, "So, why didn't you call me out? I thought this was going to be a secret?"

"Not a very big secret for long. If we are to reunite the two Camps, sooner or later everyone will realize these things. Moreover, having another praetor as a friend and in the circle doesn't hurt. I also have a suspicion that you are going to be one of the seven..."at the collective blank looks, Percy sighed, "You don't know the prophecy, do you?"

The Romans looked uneasy at these revealations. The news about the Giant War was bad enough, but these revealations about a great foe unknown to them? What oath to keep with a final breath? And the earth to fall in storm or fire...nothing really sounded great. They could feel Percy knew more, but chose not to ask.

Percy clapped his hands, "So, now that everything is settled, I guess I should say goodbye for your return journey."

"Why? What will you be doing?" Thalia asked, curious.

"I have another little assignment to complete. I need to...capture the Colchian bulls." Percy announced.

"Why exactly do you need them?" Thalia knew about their abilities, but they weren't really a problem to anyone...at least, hadn't been one for a few millennia.

Percy ran his hands through his hair, "Well, there's more bad news. The doors of death have been opened and Thanatos, the god of death has been captured by the giant Aloneycius. He is the bane of Hades and immortal in Alaska. To rescue Thanatos, a quest has been issued, but the prophecy involves having the team pass through an area controlled by Amazons, you know, the Wonder Women? The team can't pass safely through it unless someone holds them back. I have talked with their patron, Lady Hera and she has promised their safety if I am able to capture these two beasts and restore them to the gods."

"Why does Juno need them?" Reyna asked, curious.

Percy snorted, "How am I supposed to know how the minds of gods work? Maybe she wants to take part in the Olympian bull-fighting?" Seeing their looks and glares, he defended, "Come on guys, it was a joke." He continued, "Down below, there is a secret passage here where we can meet Princess Medea of Colchis. She is the best person to give me knowledge about their whereabouts. So, I will now be going down."

"Well, we can accompany you." Jason suggested, wanting to be in another fight with Percy Jackson. Even in the short time they had been friends, he knew that there was a great fun in fighting beside him. Thalia and Reyna assented with their nods.

Percy had a sly smirk on his face. He whispered in a conspirational tone, "Are you sure, Jason? Many bad things can happen to you...things of unimaginable horror even."

"Sure, why not?" Besides his power being a bit less underground, there wasn't anything too dangerous down there, was it?

**Line break-Line break- Line break- Line break- Line break- Line break- Line break**

"Why in the name of Pluto am I attired like this, again?" Jason whined like a small child, as the others chuckled. Percy grinned, "I told you it would be horrific and dangerous for you." Percy had, in some way changed Jason to completely look like a female, even changing his voice. He wasn't too pleased by that. "As I said, Princess Medea is highly temperamental. She is also the cousin of Circe, and is an enchantress herself. Also, as you know, your name might not be welcome in her presence."

Jason was going to open his mouth to say that no, he didn't know, but tripped on his dress and fell flat on his face. Amidst the laughter, they turned a corner and reached a cavern. There were numerous jars on display there, filled with multicoloured, frothing liquids. Percy raised his hands and asked, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Welcome, strangers." Came an airy voice from the side as Jason gasped. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Jason felt that at that moment, he would do anything for her. "What do you want of me?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask..."Percy began before Jason abruptly cut him off. "We want to know the location of Colchian bulls." He declared proudly, puffing his err...his now sizeable chest out.

"Really? What would you possibly do with that?"

Jason suddenly felt a need to brag." _Fair lady, I'm the son of Jupiter! I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. Jason Grace, at your service. We need to capture the bulls for a quest necessary for world safety._" With this announcement, the glamour faded from his body, revealing his true form.

Percy looked on in horror at Jason. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he chided himself.

"Jason, really?" Medea's eyes narrowed in a dangerous glint, but Jason was still in a daze before he was simultaneously slapped by both Thalia and Reyna. "Ow," he exclaimed, rubbing his cheeks, "What was that for?"

"You fool. She was charmspeaking, and you fell right for it." Hissed Reyna.

"And you also revealed your real name to her." Thalia sighed, "I had forgotten that my idiot brother here doesn't know much about the Greek myths. Jason, it was your namesake who was romantically tangled with her long ago, and she might be really, really angry at you."

"Ye-es, and I believe you deserve a fitting welcome. You wanted to know about the bulls of Colchis? Have fun with them." As she gestured with her hands, there came a loud rumbling noise from the adjacent room.

Percy made a snap decision. This woman was clearly psychotic, bringing pyro-monsters into a room filled with volatile liquids. With a quick nod among the quartet, the Graces and Percy ran out to engage them in the adjacent room, as Reyna was left alone to vend off Medea.

"So, you little demigoddess, do you think you can stand up to a princess?" Medea taunted her, trying to get her angry.

Reyna adopted a thoughtful pose, "Princess? Really? Well forgive me if my History is a bit tardy." With a swipe of her weapon, few glass bottles on the counter shattered.

"Stop! Don't do that," Medea screamed hysterically.

"Or what, Princess? You'll send your Royal Army after me?" Reyna fired back. At this, Medea lost her cool and her body clothing morphed into a battle armour, with a spear in her hand. "I'll teach you to respect your betters," she hissed.

Reyna gestured towards her in a "Bring it on!" move and a furious clash ensured. However, it was nothing compared to battle in the next room.

**Line break-Line break- Line break- Line break- Line break- Line break- Line break**

As a column of flame arched towards them, the three scampered for cover. Thalia screamed, "So, this was your bright plan? To bring in these monsters alone?"

"I have faced worse..." although, I think I'd rather take any of them now, Percy thought.

"Screw it." As the siblings looked at each other, a spark of understanding flew between them. Jason and Thalia took to air, where Thalia caught Jason by his legs and swung him towards the behemoth. As Jason flew with his gladius, the flames came again, but a cocoon of moisture was enveloping the son of Jupiter. He landed unharmed on the bull's back and drove his gladius inside its body. Somersaulting over its body, Jason cut it's horns off in another swipe and rolled away, as Thalia led the second charge. With eyes alight, she landed with as much precision as Jason and drove two hunting knives on its back which was crackling with static electricity. With a loud jarring noise, the fire in the bull's eye dimmed.

Percy was having his hands full with the other metal menace. He had already been singed badly and if not for his Son of Poseidon abilities, he would have been a crisp. Percy, tired of dodging, had the stupidest idea ever; he flipped over his body and with a great leap, landed on the bull's back. Using it's horns as some sort of handle, he drove the bull right into the solid walls...twice, thrice...as it impacted with a seemingly suicide move, Percy jumped off right in the nick of time as the bulls lay unmoving.

"That was easy," Percy said, wiping his eyebrows of sweat.

Jason was going to comment on this unfair statement, when suddenly the fire reignited in the eyes of the bulls. As they rose up for Round 2, their powers seemed to have intensified. With a breath like a dragon, they led an inferno loose within the room, as the metal floor melted like lava and flames covered everything. They were pouring out their full strength and a ring of fire had formed around them which the demigods found impenetrable. Jason and Thalia were airborne again, while Percy focussed on his geokinetic abilities and let his strength loose on the floor. The room shook as the floor formed fissures, preventing the lava from reaching Percy.

"You know, that's pretty impressive...Uh" there was just a slight shout from Thalia and an expression of shock on her face before she fell silent. She had been distracted by the heat and her natural fear of heights and while Jason had moved in time, she had not. One of the fireballs reached her and for a moment, she was lost in a fire shower. Then her badly charred body fell to the floor, unmoving.

Percy looked blankly at the scene. Thalia was hurt.

His cousin was hurt.

His friend was hurt.

A person who had believed in him was hurt.

A person who always wanted to help him was hurt.

Rage consumed the son of Poseidon as his body lit up in a sea-green aura. With scream of primal rage, he sprinted across the room and drove his bare fist into one of the bull's torso. Effortlessly ducking another wave, he kicked the other bull, causing it to roll away. He lifted the first one by its horns and slammed it on the stone floor. As the two tried to charge him, Jason saw a sight to behold; Percy, with each hand was keeping each one back.

Percy felt the same tug in his gut he used to feel in his early demigod days, only much stronger this time and more potent. He threw them apart again and drove Riptide into the ground. The bulls, instead of charging again, drew out a long flame breath, but it never reached Percy. The already weak floor seemed to disintegrate as a geyser of water basted out from underground and lifted them off their feet. Percy, with outstretched hands, sent two blasts of water right at them. A split second stall presented itself between the elemental pairs-fire and water-as steam filled the cavern, but Percy's rage was unstoppable. The water washed over the bulls and threw them with the force of a cannon blast. Two hand-like constructs appeared; as Percy brought his hands together, they wrapped around the bulls and smashed their bodies together. Two blobs of water encircled them as Percy increased the hydrostatic pressure. Audibly, the celestial bronze snapped and the fire was truly gone this time, but Percy wasn't taking chances. With another snarl, two ice spikes impaled the monsters and they were thrown to the side, where they lay unmoving.

Percy's murderous look was instantly gone as he joined Jason in kneeling behind Thalia. She had a pulse, but it was weakening. Praying to every god that she doesn't die, Percy started muttering, "Please, Thals...stay with me. Please be alive. I cannot lose you too." Focussing every ounce of his healing abilities on healing her, Percy prayed to Apollo to arrive. He knew it was highly unlikely that the Sun God could hear and pay attention, but he had to try.

He was rewarded as Apollo arrived immediately in his sun chariot. Immediately assessing the situation, he kneeled beside Thalia as a golden light spread over her. The external wounds were healing, but Apollo cursed loudly in ancient Greek. Turning to Percy, he explained, "Her lungs are burnt. She can't breathe."

"Do the Phaelcian shuffle". Percy suggested, as he lost his shirt.

"Percy, that's too dangerous." Apollo exclaimed, concerned for the safety of the kid he almost saw as a brother.

"I don't care." Screamed Percy. Seeing his state, Apollo nodded grimly as he closed his eyes. With a bright shower of lights, suddenly colour started to return to the pale Thalia. Percy sat down beside her as he kept an eye on her state and tried to numb his pain.

The procedure wasn't a common one, and fairly ancient. It was used in the ancient times by the Phaelcians, who were very similar to the Centaurs but were their rival. It wasn't before Chiron was fatally injured by the arrows of Hercules, stained in Hydra blood that one of the Phaelcians came forward to help and heal him by replacing his entire blood with someone else's. You see, this was just like organ transplants, only much more painful. What Apollo had done was to shift one of Percy's lungs into Thalia's body, and one of her lungs into her. Percy was, however, still connected to it, and with each inhale, the lung inside Thalia's body inhaled too. Percy was pained and exhausted, but he sat determined and matched Thalia's rising and falling chest with his breathing rate. Slowly, but surely, she started healing as Apollo patched up her other lung. Percy felt that it was humorous that it was Chiron who had told him all about this when he had troubled him day and night, trying to know how he had survived that incident. He never liked the explanation Chiron had given in the first day. He had also told him how the Phaelcians had merged into the Centaur clans and given up their violent attitudes. It was amazing how much the Mist could cover up.

Time passed rapidly and they ascended upwards once Thalia was stable enough to be moved. Jason was beside them all this time, muttering encouragements. Reyna had appeared too after her encounter to see the scene, but as Apollo was almost equivalent in both aspects, another awkwardness was avoided. They reached the Hunter's Campsite and it was ten hours later, when Apollo switched back Percy's lung back into his own body as Thalia was now capable of respiring on her own. Percy welcomed the release from pain and promptly fell unconscious. However, he didn't forget to inform Apollo to send those bulls back to Olympus. He would have liked to disintegrate them, but it would be of no use.

Artemis watched all these proceedings with a shock. Somehow, Percy Jackson had surprised her again. How could someone be so selfless and sacrificing? As she watched his unconscious form, she couldn't help but admire the man in front of her, before cursing herself. She was afraid of this very thing; she had tried to prevent this, but it was of no use...she was falling for Percy Jackson. Badly. She had never felt anything like this in her immortal life. She had to stop this before this went out of control. She decided, then and there to distance himself from Percy Jackson.

Even though something inside her told that it was the stupidest decision she could ever make.

**A/N: Phew, that was a pain to get out. I certainly don't own the idea to the Phaelcian shuffle...it was used in a different name, but much more effectively by a different author and much better author. Care to guess his identity, readers? Tell me what you thought of these new developments. Were the characters too OOC? How did you like the battle? I'd love to hear from you. As always, suggestions to improve the story and my writing is welcome.**


	8. Meeting a Ghostly Friend, And Eagles

**Disclaimer: You think I can't change shape, my body colour and manipulate space? You think so, huh?**

**Well...you're right. Just as you are right in inferring I don't own Percy Jackson in any shape or form. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. Damn.**

**Chapter 8: Finding a Ghostly Friend, And Eagles**

Percy jumped down from Blackjack and surveyed the area, whistling softly to himself. Now, that was impressive...good enough to distract his currently peeved off mind.

Several stuff had gone on in the previous few days, not the least of them being Thalia's burning and subsequent recovery, and Percy receiving a very annoyed visit from Hephaestus for he had supposedly wrecked a "masterpiece of craftsmanship". Percy wanted to wreck something more at that announcement. Jason had accepted his duty and was currently in Camp Half-Blood. The Roman Camp had sent it's demigods on the mission to rescue Thanatos, which most likely was progressing smoothly. However, his relation with Artemis seemed to have suddenly hit upon a switchback.

Even every one of the Hunter's could notice how Artemis had suddenly become cold and distasteful towards Percy. She was ignoring his presence and was avoiding talking to him at every turn, preferring to bark out orders instead. Percy, once jokingly had commented that since he had saved Thalia, he could probably return to his duties outside staying with them and Zeus probably won't blast him for that; Artemis had acidly replied that, what was he waiting for then?

Now that had hurt. He just couldn't blurt out that, "For you to start acting like you were previously and take notice of me", could he? Seriously, Percy preferred that she was less grumpy and should smile more often. However, that was the tip of the iceberg. She had not even glanced at him for the last two days of their travel, and Percy was starting to question for how long he could take this cold shoulder and not react. His new abilities had given him new traits, including perseverance, but it had also gifted him with a fierce sense of warrior's pride: namely, he wasn't used to being ignored. It ticked him off.

Things had definitely taken an upturn, however, when today morning Hestia had fire-called him (Percy preferred using that name, because it even annoyed the calm goddess) and told him of another rescue mission in this region close to Altour Harbour. She was a bit hesitant in her call and said that there was something off with this demigoddess. Her name was Hazel Levesque, and she had the ability to unearth rare gems and precious metals, and had been using them to travel throughout the country side. That was pretty reckless, and it was a bit against the rules to use your powers like that, and she was in the process of being found by a satyr who could have explained to her the consequences of her actions, but she was in danger now. Apparently, some groups of unscrupulous people had taken notice of her abilities and captured her, intending to use her powers to their benefit. If she gave in and revealed the true extent of her abilities, it would be a solid disaster. But not to worry: the patented disaster averting formula said, "Call Percy Jackson". And so here he was: In front of a mansion which easily rivalled the size of Rachel's house. Nobody could imagine what went on the lowest level by the appearances. Well...the darkness is heaviest just below the candle, isn't it?

Percy had taken careful notice to not raise unnecessary alarms and had arranged it so that he would have to engage only a minimum amount of the goons. Judging by the looks, he would have to deal with only two of them. Percy walked up and briefly thought about using the doorbell, but shrugged and just slammed his hand on the door, breaking the latch swiftly and entered the room. After all, what use was super-strength of if you just didn't use it? Plus, the door's design was not really to his liking. He hated teak.

**Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

"Do it, girl", the burly man sneered. They had been trying to get her to use her talents, but she seemed very resolute.

"I...I can't" the girl wept on the floor. She couldn't understand why they were hurting her like this; she hadn't done anything wrong. "I can't do what you are asking. Please let me go."

The two men had a lecherous grin on their faces as they stepped closer to Hazel. One of them held a knife in her hands and lifted up Hazel like a puppet, "Now see here girl...you do what we say, or this is going to be the end of you. Of course, we are going to have a little fun with you before that." Saying this, he threw Hazel on the floor. Hazel was scared, but suddenly their attention was diverted by the door being banged open. As light streamed inside, a teenager stepped into Hazel's view. Surrounded by the light, he seemed like an angel.

Both the thugs looked stunned at seeing the intruder but they quickly recovered their wits, however, little they were. One of them picked up a knife and held it at Percy threateningly, "Who the fuck are you? How did you get in?"

Percy wasn't listening however, and peered intently at the girl on the floor, who evidently, was Hazel. Percy saw that she had bruises in her face and thigh and numerous cuts along her upper lips and jaws. She was clutching herself fearfully, as if she would faint any moment. Then she looked up for a moment, and Percy's stomach lurched painfully. The girl bore an uncanny similarity to his dead friend, Bianca Di Angelo. This settled it for Percy. Over the time he had spend rescuing demigods, he had realised that he couldn't bear to see them in pain; it reminded him of what exactly could have happened to him, too, but had not taken place. Percy caught the last part of the man's question, "...How did you get in?"

"By breaking the door." Percy deadpanned. Then, suddenly his body seemed to tense up as he looked up at the thugs in a dark sea-green gaze that chilled them, "As for who I am...you can call me your death." Percy sprinted towards the first one and kicked him in the shins, sending him sprawling to the ground. Percy slammed his head on the concrete floor, causing his skull to crack and a trickle of blood t flow. Without even turning around, he leaped into the air and twisting around, caught the other man's fist with his own, while simultaneously kicking his stomach. What followed was a flurry of motions: kicks, punches, uppercuts...as Percy moved away, the other man fell t the floor noisily, now more resembling a bloody heap than anything. Percy stared distastefully at them; he could have killed them, but let them go for this time. Then he looked towards Hazel, who was wide-eyed and gaping at this scene. Then, she finally succumbed to her nerves and started to sob loudly.

Percy wrapped up the sobbing girl in a hug and whispered to her "Shh...don't worry. Nothing will happen to you anymore. I am here now. I will protect you." A little water flew out of a container and flowed over Hazel's cheeks and forehead, healing her wounds. Suddenly, Hazel seemed to stiffen and then an urgent panic seemed to have overtaken her. She screamed, "The gigantes. Alcyoneus. I have to go." She instantly sprung up, as if expecting a powerful combat.

Percy stared at Hazel. Okay...if the kid didn't know about demigods, how the Hades did she know about Alcyoneus? Percy asked the question to Hazel. She screamed, "I don't have any time to explain. I must go. You," she snapped her hands, "will forget this encounter."

Instantly, Percy's mind seemed to glaze over as the mist tried to rearrange his memories. Percy was initially stunned at how greatly this demigoddess could control the mist. If he was anything like the old Percy, it would have easily worked on him. However, Percy was not so easy to deceive anymore. During the fight the Indian demigods had waged, they had to work extremely hard to overcome the Mist's effects...they had developed a natural resistance to it, which Percy now inherited. He jumped up and uncapped Anaklusmos. "Uh-oh", Percy said in a warning tone, "Don't try that on me anymore. And don't think for a second that you'll be getting away from me so easily. I am the son of Poseidon, and you aren't going anywhere till I understand this whole business."

Hazel was wide-eyed during this speech, but she caught one word. "By Poseidon, do you mean Neptune?"

Percy guessed that was a fair question, and answered, "You can say so."

Instantly, a change in demeanour was visible in Hazel. She clung to Percy' chest and sobbed, "Please, help me." Percy listened in silence to Hazel's life story: how she had been initially born during the 1940's, how her mother had asked for her to have the ability to unearth the riches of the world from her father, Pluto. She revealed how they had retreated to Alaska where she had been forced to raise the giant Alcyoneus by continuously summoning the precious metals. She told how she had prevented her rise, had gone to underworld and sentenced to the Fields of Asphodel. She revealed how she had been helped out by a cousin of her, Nico, to escape into the real world. She had met Hecate very early on, who had told her she had a very great potential to manipulate the mist, even enough to escape the radar of most gods. She had done something to her to take away her memories of her past life so that she can be normal, and had even regressed her age. However, she had also stated that she had a curse and she couldn't escape her destiny; one day, her past will catch up with her and she will have to finish what she had started. That had become true in the past week. She had been leading a happy life, but she was assaulted by her memories returning. She had been driven by her desire to end this throughout the country and she intended to finish it all. Apparently, she had only been getting flashes previously, but her memory was finally complete.

Percy thought to himself: Damn, that Nico can be pretty badass. He shrugged his shoulders and asked Hazel, "So, what are we to do now?"

"We?"

"Yes. Now that I have learnt about your life, I can't let you go out there alone and kill yourself. Do you know where the giant is?"

Hazel nodded, "He has made his home on a glacier. I know the location, but it will be tough to get there. We will need some form of transport if we don't want to walk till there."

Percy smirked at Hazel, "As long as it is on the waterway, you can guarantee that we will reach safely there. Your cousin might be powerful, but I am not too shabby either."

Sometime later, one could see Percy and Hazel speeding away on a cruise toward the home of Alcyoneus. Although there were no keys in the boat and the engine wasn't running, what need did a son of Poseidon have for them? As they drifted away, Hazel said softly, "I think Hecate was right in her last words."

"Oh? What did she say?"

"She said that a son of Neptune will finally free me of my curse." Hazel smiled at him, and Percy couldn't help but grin back in return. However, in his mind he groaned: Just how many prophecies were made to this day that were related to him in one way or the other?

**Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

"This isn't a good idea." The asian-looking demigod scowled at Percy and Hazel.

"On the contrary, this is a very good idea." Percy grinned, they had met up with the two-man quest team that was sent to Alaska to rescue Thanatos just before they reached the base of Alcyoneus. They consisted of Reyna and a demigod named Frank Zhang. They normally would have brought more members, but the security around Camp Jupiter took a greater priority. "You are two, we're two. We can easily rescue Thanatos in this way. You have to admit, there is strength in numbers."

Reyna cut off the discussion by firmly stating, "Okay, this will get us nowhere. Frank, since I am superior to you, I order that they be allowed to join our quest." This shut Frank up, while Reyna muttered under her breath, "...Cause I know that the stupid son of Neptune would join us anyway."

"Ta-da. We're here." Percy exclaimed happily.

"What, already?" Frank scrambled up to his feet and looked into the distance. Percy was right; far away they could see a few shades moving around and they seemed to be guarding a person: Thanatos. The god of death was chained using some kind of icy shackles which was inhibiting him from moving. They descended on the glacier and moved towards him, each clutching his/her weapon tightly: even Hazel had found a spatha, in the boat that the Romans were occupying. They had stated that it was present there from the beginning. This made Percy suspicious that this Quest was obviously rigged; either Hecate had been helping them, or somebody else was also aware of her present whereabouts...

The shades didn't obstruct them as they approached Thanatos. The death god quietly looked at them in an almost disinterested stare. For a moment, they weren't sure of what they should do, before Thanatos spoke up lazily, "Well? Aren't you lot going to free me of my chains?"

Both Reyna and Percy jammed their weapons into the chains, only to yelp a bit and draw back when the ice started encroaching their weapons as well. Percy spoke up, "Well..this isn't normal."

"Not indeed. Did you expect that anything normal can hold me captive?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, then how do we save you?" Frank asked, impatiently.

Thanatos smirked, and looking at Frank, he intoned, "Only the fire of life can destroy the shackles of death."

Frank's face paled at this announcement, but before he could speak, a booming voice came from afar, "Ah, look. We finally have company." There stood Alcyoneus, over 40 feet tall, looking like a stately statue, with precious metals adorning his entire body. The shades were all around him, ready to obey their master. He incanted, "Destroy them".

"What are we to do?" shrieked Hazel, as enemies closed in."We can't fight them all at once and also free Thanatos."

Frank spoke up, his voice nervous yet determined at the same time, "I can free Thanatos, but the shades..." Percy cut him off as he held up Riptide, "Leave them to me."

"Dude, there are like 50 of them." Frank looked worriedly at Percy. He hadn't seen Percy in direct action ever, and thus his worry was genuine.

"Trust me, Frank, he handle them and a lot more with ease." Reyna stated, her eyes focussed on the giant. "Okay, that leaves me and Hazel to fend off Alcyoneus." Looking at Hazel, she confirmed, "You know how to fight, don't you?"

Hazel's eyes sparkled with determination as she nodded, "For this, I have actually waited a lifetime." With a cry, the girls ran to meet the giant head on, as Percy tracked his path towards the shades, who now surrounded him, leaving Frank alone with the god of death.

"Well, do what you are supposed to do." Thanatos nudged impatiently, as Frank held up a piece of stick on his hands; the very stick his life depended on. With a grimace, Frank set it on fire and let it move around the icy shackles that were binding the deity. By the time he was done, only a small portion of his stick was left.

Frank sat down on the icy mattress, panting, while Thanatos looked on with a disinterested stare at the battle. "Well? Aren't you going to do something to help us?" Frank asked.

"Do something? Of course I will. I will make sure that those of you who die in this battle remain dead." Thanatos smirked, and looked in the distance with a grin. "You demigods sure know how to put up a good show." Following his line of sight, Frank saw Percy...in the middle of...his own cyclone? However, he had no time to dawdle as he also noticed Reyna and Hazel were in a bit of tight spot with the giant. He concentrated and changed into a bald eagle, soaring towards them.

Percy hadn't stayed around doing nothing during this time, of course. He had charged at the shades, and soon found himself in the middle of them. With his hand gripping Riptide, Percy asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

In response, one of the shades leaped forward to grab Percy, but he easily leaned back, caught his arm and slammed him down on the ground, causing it to disintegrate. Percy grinned, "...Cause I sure want to do this." The battle started instantly, as Percy ducked, dodged and feinted throughout the onslaught. He had to always keep his strength contained, not letting it go in the fear that it might hurt someone, but he had no such reservations now. He grabbed one of the shade's head and jumped up, putting Riptide through his back; using that as a pole, Percy swung around in a full circle, kicking and decimating the nearby shades. He rolled away, blocking one more strike and in a deft one-two, put an end to two more shades. A sway to the left, a pressure of his hand holding the ghostly sword down and an aerial kick knocked another one away. Percy crouched, and using his foot like springs, jumped up and beheaded two more. The ice around them was cracking due to the adrenalin surge experienced by Percy. As spears flew towards him, a solid ice shield sprung up in Percy left wrist, blocking them, and a great watery rope shackled their wrists together and forced them right to the ground. Seeing the perimeter was clear, Percy led out a bellow of raw power and brought his fist down on the glacier, creating an ice quake that his father would have been proud of. The crevice created by it swallowed some of the shades and before the rest could scramble away, Percy once more had his bow in hand; invoking the Indrastra, Percy let it fly and multiply, confident that this would be the end. Both he and the shades were shocked when they flew right through them and embedded in the snow.

"Okay..."Percy muttered, "So it doesn't work that well on ghosts." He was bit out of wind after using so much power, but it would take a lot more to stop him. As Percy concentrated, the ice cracked and a dual-ended spear broke out of it to fit into Percy's hands. He smirked; he wanted to use one of these since he had fought Atlas. With his now wider range, he made mincemeat of the shades, decapitating and destroying them. Seeing that only twelve to thirteen were left, Percy charged at them like a man possessed; the spear was discarded as Riptide reappeared in his hand, becoming an arc of pure destruction. As his sea-green eyes darkened again, the air seemed to still and then let go in an instant, forming a tornado of icy wind around him. He rose up in the air, the shades flung up in the vortex alongside him; at that moment, he seemed more like a son of Zeus than Poseidon. The snow pelted the shades like hellstones, leading them to try and scramble away, but they were weighted down by the wind. Another charge, and it was over; as the wind died down, and Percy descended to the earth, capping Riptide not unlike sheathing a sword, the shades fell with a dead thud, disappearing almost before they reached the ground.

It was at the same time that Frank reached the girls. Reyna was down, trying to gain her footing, while Hazel was backed into a corner by Alcyoneus. Just before he could finish her off, Frank flew above his eyes and raked his talons across them. Alcyoneus bellowed in agony, stepping away from Hazel as Frank descended and changed into a gorilla. With a thump of his chest, Frank took hold of the giant's legs and threw him away. Before Alcyoneus could recover, Frank changed into his largest form...a BIG, Tyrannosaurus Rex. He couldn't hold this form for more than a few seconds, but that was enough as Alcyoneus' eyes widened at the sight comically before the giant foot stomped his chest, crushing some bones. A transformation into a kangaroo, followed by a shark kick to his head knocked the giant out. Before the astonished stares of the girls, Frank changed back to his Homo sapiens form.

"Frank? That was you?" Hazel goggled with surprise, while Reyna sputtered with indignance. She rounded up on him, "What in the name of Pluto was that? You can turn into animals?"

Frank looked a bit sheepish (in his human form!) and nodded, "Yep, kind of a family trait. My mom told me that that somewhere along my family line there was a son of Neptune mixed up, and this a legacy power."

"Really? I must ask Dad about this." Percy exclaimed, now approaching them.

Frank looked at him weirdly, "Dude, you can create your own typhoon, and you still think you need more abilities?"

Percy chuckled to himself, "Right you are Frank. I guess I don't need more abilities right now. It would only mean...more monsters." Then he turned serious, and looking at Frank, he said, "Fancy turning into something big and strong and dragging Alcyoneus west for a while? He can be killed once we cross Alaska." And so the crew set out, with Frank turning into a elephant and dragging the giant away.

After sometime, Alcyoneus shook his head and looked up, and was outraged to see him bound in a kind of magical rope, with four grinning demigods looking at him. He tried to rip through them, buut they weren't that easy. Looking murderously at them, he growled, "Untie me at once!"

Pretending to think, Percy shook his head, "No...I don't think that's wise."

"You fools. You will never kill me. I am the bane of Pluto, the new master of death and immortal in my homeland." Alcyoneus screamed.

"You really think you can replace my dad?" Hazel smirked, "You aren't even clever enough to build your homeland a few miles from the border." As a look of blind panic settled over his face, Hazel's revenge was complete; it was the same look of despair she had worn, and wanted to inflict upon him. As her spatha embedded itself into the giant's body, causing gems to be flung about, she finally felt at peace.

"Well, you lot look jubilant." Came the condescending tone of Thanatos, as he glided towards them. His black orbs stared at Hazel. "Hazel Levesque..."he whispered, "an escapee from underworld."

Percy stepped up in front of Hazel, his sword raised, "No gonna happen Thanatos. You went to get to her, you'll have to go past me."

Thanatos looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and smirked, "I mean her no harm. It seems that Lord Pluto is pleased with her deeds and has allowed her to stay on the surface, maybe due to her involvement in the Prophecy of Seven." His smirk broadened, "I would suggest that you lot hurry. Your friends at Camp Jupiter are in serious trouble, if I am right. A lot of souls to reap there." He stretched his wings, ready to depart.

"Wait," Percy called after him, "How do we close the doors of Death?"

"I can't tell you about that. It is purely a physical place, and out of my knowledge. However, I suggest you go to Rome. Clues and friends await you there, and the Fates will always help you if you know how to understand it." Thanatos disappeared in the horizon, as they looked at each other with worry: how can they reach Camp fast enough to help their friends?

"Can't you teleport us there?" Reyna suggested.

Percy looked grim, "It's a lot of distance. Using it tires me up, and with you...I need something as a power source." Suddenly his eyes were drawn towards an object on the ground. He grinned and held it up for all to see.

"The eagle of the Twelfth Legion," Reyna whispered in awe, "It contains the power of Jupiter."

"Let's see how helpful can it be." As they all stood in a circle touching Percy, he slammed it on the ground, causing a wild surge of lightning to arc upwards into his body, flooding him with enough raw power to easily cover the distance. As Percy vanished with his friends in tow, he thought, "I got to get me one of these."

**A/N: That was the longest chapter as of yet. I changed a lot of Hazel's back-story, as you can realize by reading. Battle of Camp Jupiter is coming next...Stuff from "The Son of Neptune" were also butchered, but it won't be fan fiction otherwise, would it be? I almost turned Frank into Beast Boy there...And, a kangaroo kicks really hard. I am serious. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. As always, suggestions to improve my writing are welcome.**


End file.
